KP YOUR WHAT?
by KPFAN3617
Summary: This story takes place two weeks after the Graduation episode. what is next for Kim and Ron? Marriage? a Baby? College? read to find out. *Do not own Kim Possible or any of the characters or places. This is my first Fanfic so i hope you like it. * Rating K but some chapters are T
1. Chapter 1

I DON'T KNOWN KIM POSSIBLE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR PLACES

It has been 2 weeks since the wargarion invasion and Middleton as well as the rest of the world is recovering. Most of Middleton has already returned to its state of normalcy. Some places are still slowly recovering from the devastation but overall everything is back to normal.

Kim Possible, the world famous teen hero who helped saved the world countless of times was at her usual hangout spot, Bueno Nacho.

Bueno Nacho was fully rebuilt and was its grand re-opening.

"Hola" Ned, the assistant manager of Bueno said.

"Hola Ned, I have 2 Naco combos Grande size and you KP?" Ron stoppable said.

Kim looked at her BF/BF and smiled. "A salad for me Ron."

"And a salad for my lady" Ron gave his goofy smile to Kim well turning to Ned.

After paying for their food the teen heroes sat down at their usual table.

"I can't believe how fast they rebuilt this place" Kim said while munching on her salad.

"This shouldn't surprise you KP. Most of the town has already started opening up their businesses and people are returning to their homes" Ron said while sipping his soda. "Besides some places weren't as affect from the invasion as others. I am glad that BN was able to rebuild quickly. I don't know if I could have lasted another week without this" holding his Naco.

Rufus crawling out of Ron's pocket onto the table rubbed his tummy. "Cheese!" He said jumping into his Naco.

Kim smiled and took another bite of her salad. She started to feel a little sick.

"KP, are you okay?"

Kim seeing the worry in Ron's question smiled "I am fine Ron. I just haven't been feeling good ever since the wargarion invasion that's all. I think I might have some sort of flu. No big."

Ron seeming to be okay with her answer let it be and was about to take a bite from his Naco when Rufus took a bite from it. Ron then started to fight with Rufus about not eating his food while he wasn't looking. Kim couldn't help smile at that. Soon the Kimmunicator infamous ringtone began playing.

"What's the sitch wade?" Kim said looking at the Kimmunicator.

"Hey Kim, Nothing just wanted to check how things were going on with you guys." Wade said while sipping some soda. "I heard your house is almost done being remodeled."

"You heard right wade. I glad to be moving out of that Hotel room. "She smiled at the fact she would no longer have to share a room with the tweebs. "We should be moving in tomorrow."

"That's great! I can finally send you yours and Ron's brand new super suits."

Ron couldn't believe his ears. "Wade you made me a battle suit! Booyah! "Kim laughed at Ron's outburst.

"Yes Ron I made you a battle suit." The 13 year old African American boy said with a smile. "I thought it would come in handy. I also fix it for Dementor couldn't use the battle suits against you guys like last time. I also added new features but I won't tell you till the suits get to you guys."

"Aw man" Ron said.

"Thanks Wade you continue to rock!" Kim said.

"It's what I do. Catch you guys later." Right then the screen went out to show the Kim Possible logo. Kim put it away and listened to Ron go on about the battle suit.

"I wonder what color it would be. I just can't believe that wade made me a battle suit. This is going to be badical!"

"Say Ron. Why don't we go to mall now? I did tell my mom we were going there and be back to the hotel room soon so I can watch the tweebs" Kim said while finish her last bit of salad. "Sure KP" Ron said taking his last bit of his Naco.

Before Kim and Ron left BN they heard Ned saying "And have a muy Bueno day!"

They turned and waved and said their goodbyes to Ned and went to the mall.

A few hours later Kim and Ron reached the hotel suite and opened the door.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!" Kim and Ron entered the room.

"In here Kimmie!" Mrs. Dr. Possible said in the kitchen.

They both entered the tiny room to see Kim's mom cooking.

"Hi mom" Kim said

"Hiya Ms. Dr. P"

Mrs. Dr. Possible turned around to see the teens seating in the small table in the room.

"Hello Kim, Ron, How was the mall?"

"It was alright" Kim started to say.

"Yeah it was alright" Ron said "We had to stop by my place first through."

Mrs. Dr. Possible wondering why and was about to ask when Ron continued "to leave Kim's new clothes. You know for she wouldn't have to bring it here and back tomorrow. Plus I didn't want to carry all those bags here Mrs. Dr. P and boy where there a lot of them." This made the doctor laugh.

"Ron!" she said. "I do so not buy that much clothes!"

"You so did" Ron said with a grin.

"So not" Kim said with a grunt folding her hands.

Mrs. Dr. Possible started to laugh when she noticed Kim wasn't looking so well. "Kim, are you fine sweetie?"

"Uh?" Kim said as she looked at her mother. "I am fine mom. I think I might be catching the flu or something no big."

Mrs. Dr. Possible was about to say something when her beeper beeped. "Guess I am wanted at the hospital. You're Father, Jim and Tim should be home soon. I already made their plates dear. Be back as soon as I can." She went to kiss Kim and left.

Jim and Tim came just few minutes later to see Kim and Ron on the couch watching a movie. "Hey Kim, Ron" The Tweebs said in unison.

"Hey Tweebs. Mom left you guys food in the Kitchen it should be warm still." They went to the kitchen when they heard Ron screamed "KP". They ran to see to see their sister on the floor and Ron right next to her trying to get her up.

"Ron what happen?" Jim said

"Yeah why is Kim on the floor?" Tim joined his twin.

"I don't know guys. KP just said she was going to see that you guys wouldn't burn down the kitchen and she suddenly fainted. "Ron said with concern. After all Kim doesn't faint.

"Let's take her to the room." The tweebs said.

Ron carried Kim bridal style to Kim's bed. Kim finally conscious again stared at them.

"Ron? Tweebs? What happened?"

"You fainted KP." Ron said.

"Really?' Kim said in utter shock. She never fainted. Sure she has been knocked out and unconscious sure but fainting wasn't her thing.

"I think we should tell mom Kim." Tim said.

"Yeah she might know what to do." Jim said.

"NO!" Kim screamed. Everyone jumped. "I am fine guys. really. It is just the flu." The men all looked at each other. They didn't buy it but for their stake they went along with Kim.

"Okay but if you faint again" Jim said "We are telling mom" Tim finished.

"Agreed" Kim said. The tweebs left leaving Ron and Kim alone.

"KP, I don't think this is just a flu and your mother" Ron said while Kim started to sit herself next to Ron on the bed's side.

"Ron I am fine really. Mom doesn't need to know and if something like that happens again I will tell my mom." Kim said. Ron stared at the redhead, her green eyes pleading giving him her famous puppy dog pout. He would do anything for Kim. Ron feeling he had no other choice but to trust Kim's judgment sighed.

"Kimberly Ann Possible, you better. I couldn't live with myself if something happen to you" Ron said softly while looking at Kim. Kim then gave Ron a kiss. Kim broke the kiss staring at Ron's dark brown eyes.

"You are not going to lose me Ronald Stoppable, Never." She smiled and leaned in for another kiss when Mr. Dr. Possible saw what was about to happen

"UH um" he said standing outside the bedroom door.

The teens turned and looked at Mr. Dr. Possible and blushed.

"I…uh…better go home. Babysitting Hana tonight and all. "He said." Hiya Mr. Dr. P."

"Ronald" Mr. Dr. Possible said.

"Bye KP" Ron said while getting up from Kim's bed.

"Bye Ron" Ron hugged Kim and walked past Dr. Possible's glare.

Dr. Possible walked behind Ron and left Kim in the room. She sat down and started looking for something to do for she wouldn't have to go and face another lecture from her father. She found a book called "The perks of being a Wallflower" and began reading till she dose off and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

* Thank for you the reviews :) Here is Ch. 2

Ron was at home asleep with Rufus on side.

"No! No! Evil Monkey! Ah!" Ron woke up screaming. He rubbed his eyes to realize he was in his room and it was just a dream.

Rufus woke and starting yelling at Ron pointing his mole rat hand at Ron with little anger.

"Sorry buddy had a bad dream. I'll make it up to you. How about I make you some Breakfast."

"Okay" Rufus said hoping out bed with Ron quickly following after his Mole rated friend. Ron started walking to the bathroom when He heard is mother yelling for him.

"Ronald, come down here!" Mrs. Stoppable yelled. Ron not knowing what to expect raced down stairs.

"What is it mom? Is Hana running on the walls again?"

Mrs. Stoppable laugh. "No not this time." Holding Hana

"Then?"

"It's a letter from the University of Middleton dear. It came yesterday but I didn't have time to tell you since you were out with Kimmie. Here Open it." Handing Ron the letter.

Ron has been waiting for that letter for days. He knew Kim had already had her acceptance letter from MU for a while now. He hopes it wasn't one of those "we are sorry to inform you" letters and would be an acceptance letter.

He opened it and read it "Dear Ron, Congratulations, I am pleased to inform you of your Acceptance into the University of Middleton."

He stopped and looked at his mom. Mrs. Stoppable stared at her soon with a worried look. She hope it was an acceptance letter and since Ron wasn't saying anything she stared to assume the worse. She hold Hana a little tighter.

"BOOYAH! RON STOPPABLE IS GOING TO COLLEGE!" Ron yelled throwing his paper in the air with the biggest smile Mrs. Stoppable has seen her son have since her got with Kim.

Mrs. Stoppable couldn't contain her joy. " That's fantastic Ronnie! here that Hana dear your big brother Ron is going to college!" Mrs. Stoppable said lifting one of her airs up in the air. Hana giggled and clapped her hands looking at Ron with a smile.

"Come here my little man" Hugging Ron with her free hand. Hana also did the same putting her little head on Ron's chest while stretching her hand.

" Thanks guys" Ron said embracing the hug the stoppable ladies were giving him.

Mr. Stoppable was already walking down stairs looking at the scene before him.

"Who is going to college?" Mr. Stoppable grinned. Ron turned to see his dad holding Rufus.

"Me!" Ron smiled handing his father the acceptance letter and putting Rufus on his shoulder.

"Let's go and celebrate tonight." Mrs. Stoppable smiled at her son.

"I couldn't agree more Dear" Mr. Stoppable said smiling handing Ron back his acceptance.

"Sure guys but just not tonight" Ron said putting his acceptance letter in his back pocket.

Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable stared at their son.

"I uh already made plans with Kim tonight. We can go celebrate tomorrow. If that's alright?" Ron said shyly rubbing the back of his neck.

This shouldn't have been a surprise. Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable knew Kim dates were always special for their son. They smiled and nodded.

Ron relieved started to toss Hana in the air. "Big Brother!" Hana would giggle.

The Stoppable's laughed and headed to the Kitchen to eat breakfast.


	3. Chapter 3

Kim woke up to the smell of bacon, eggs and pancakes. She started to stretch in bed to see all her stuff missing expect her normal day clothes on the bed the tweebs shared. She got out of bed and walked to the bathroom.

For some odd reason Kim was feeling hungry. She brushed and combed her hair.

She walked to the kitchen to see her mom making the breakfast.

"Morning" Kim said with a yawn while giving her mom a kiss on the check.

"Morning dear, sit down and have some breakfast," Mrs. Possible said while handing Kim a plate.

Kim sat down and started eating her pancakes when she heard her father and the tweebs walking to the kitchen.

"It's all set" Dr. Possible said while sitting down.

"Yeah we are all ready to go home." Jim said.

"Man I can't wait! This is suite is nice and all but I want to go home. Plus, no more having to listening to Kim snoring." Tim said.

The tweebs laugh.

Kim said nothing which made the tweebs wonder. "Uh, Kim did you hear what I said?" asked Tim.

"Yeah I heard tweeb" Kim said between bits.

There was a knocking from the main door. Kim got up. "It might be Ron. I'll answer it." Everyone stared at Kim while she walked out of the Kitchen.

"Kim!" Ron said and kissed her. Kim kissed him back and smiled back.

"What was that for?" she smiled.

"Oh for being…Hi Possible Clan!" Ron said turning red. Kim turned to see her family peeking through the kitchen.

She smiled.

"Hello Ron" Mrs. Possible said with a smile. "What some breakfast?"

Ron was about to decline the offer when Rufus popped up and ran to the kitchen.

"I guess one of us does" Ron said laughing at his naked mole rat running into the kitchen.

"What's the sitch Ron?" Kim asked while looking at a very cheerful Ron.

" Nothing KP but I have a big surprise for you later today after I help you guys settle back home." Kim smiled and wondered what the surprise was.

" Kimmie come and finish your breakfast. we have a big day today!" Mr. Dr. Possible from the kitchen.

Kim grabbed Ron's hand and walked into the Kitchen.

A few hours later Ron and The Possible's were in front of their newly built house.

The house looked the same.

They walked in to see all new furniture and family photos Kim lucky was able to remake with help from wade.

"Jim, Tim, Go see your guys room." Mr. Dr. Possible said with a grin.

"Hicka bicka boo?" "Hoosya" The tweebs said and ran upstairs.

"Kim, a little help?" Kim turned to see Ron carrying the bags of clothes she bought yesterday.

Kim grabbed some bags and went upstairs having Ron following behind.

She went to her room and was shocked. Her room looked exactly the same.

She went to her closet to put in her new clothes inside when she noticed a door inside her.

She was about to open the door when a scanner appeared in front of them.

She was about to run to get Ron when the scanner started to talk.

"Name" it said. "Uh, Kim Possible" with that the door opened.

"Okay, that's a 9.5 on the weirdness scale."

"KP" Kim turned to see Ron putting down the bags on Kim's bed

"What's that?" he said pointing at the door.

"A door Ron" Kim said rolling her eyes.

"No KP I mean why is your door has your Kim Possible logo on it and looks different from the other doors" Ron said while walking on Kim's side.

Kim didn't notice it. Kim began to scratch her head.

"I know isn't it cool?" Dr. Possible said behind them.

The teens both turned to stare at Kim dad.

"Wade and I came up with it. We figured since you had one before we would create a new one." Kim looked inside.

"Wow look" Ron said picking up the hairdryer grappling hook.

Kim grabbed it. "Looks like my old one?" Kim said. The Kimmunicator beeped.

"Go wade."

" Hey Kim, saw your new closet?" Wade said with a smile. "

Yeah I did. When?"

"It took Dr. Possible and me two days to do. Go look inside your backpack."

Rufus came out of Ron's pocket and jumped inside the backpack.

"Hey looks like you saw the new and improved Hairdryer grappling hook."

"New and improved?" the teens said in unison.

Wade started to type on the keyboard on his computer to show a picture of the hairdryer on the Kimmunicator.

"The Grappling hook as a larger range and stronger material on the rope that even Shego can't rip."

Rufus came out with the laser lipstick.

Kim grabbed it.

"What's new with this wade?" Ron asked.

Wade looked at the laser lipstick.

"It has different sets of rays Ron. It only has three but each one stronger than the other."

Ron nodded and saw Rufus holding the Lip gloss knock out gas.

"Let me guess stronger knock out gas?" Kim said as she grabbed it from Rufus to show to wade.

"Yup, it also has a longer lasting effect" the 13 year old genius said in pride. Kim smiled and noticed a hand scan on the wall.

"Wade, what's with the hand scanner?"

"Oh I almost forget that's where your battle suit will be place. We decided to have the double security since it was easy to get last time."

Kim and Wade looked a Ron.

"Hey it wasn't my fault Larry got your battle suit." Ron said defensibly.

They were about to tell Ron about the time he used the battle suit to get into the football team when Mrs. Dr. Possible came in the room.

"Hey Kimmie this came in the mail for you and Ron." She handed the box to Kim.

"James, the boys wanted to know if you brought anymore rocket fuel."

"I told the boys" Dr. Possible started to say when Mrs. Possible and him where leaving Kim's room.

When her parents left she opened the box to see to battle suits one looked like Kim's old one and the other was Black and Red.

"I guess this is yours Ron" handing the black and red battle suit.

"Booyah!" Ron grabbed it and Rufus. "I'll be in the Bathroom" and ran out.

"Kim, call me back when you guys both have the battle suits on." With that wade faded out.

Kim grabbed her battle suit and suited up.

When Kim was done suiting up Ron had already got into the room.

"Better call wade." She grabbed her Kimmunicator and pressed the button.

Wade appeared. "Hey guys. Okay let's get started."

The 13 year old super genius began. "Okay so the battle suits have been modified. One. they both have built in Kimmunicator." Wade faced out to show himself on the teens wrist. "Just like Kim's Kimmunicator watch."

"This is so badical wade" Ron said.

"Thanks Ron. Kim you can still use our Kimmunicator when using your battle suit if you like"

Kim nodded

"What else can it do?" Kim said.

"Well it can transform itself as if you have your mission clothes on. Just think about it."

Kim and Ron both thought of their mission outfits and saw instead of the battle suit saw their mission clothes.

"Awesome!" Ron said looking at wade with his own version of the Kimmunicator watch.

"I thought it will come in handy to hide the battle suit that's why when i am in your " mission clothes" I am seen through the Kimmunicator watch." Wade smiled. "Ron you're battle suit also has a special pocket for Rufus."

The mission clothes disappeared right back to battle suit form.

Ron noticed the pocket that Wade mention and put Rufus inside.

"There you go buddy." Rufus popped his head out and gave thumbs up.

"The battle suit shouldn't be used so often though." Wade cautioned. "It is still experiential and i still have a few bugs to fix out but overall you can use them when the time calls for it."

"Okay Wade, we won't use it unless we need to." Ron gave his disappointed face but nodded.

"Alright that's basically it guys. Call you guys later." Wade faced out.

"Man I love my Battle suit. Don't you agree Rufus?"

Rufus was now on Ron's shoulder nodding give a thumbs up gesture. Rufus then spotted Kim's alarm clock and started jumping on Ron's shoulders trying to get his attention pointing at the clock.

" Rufus what's ..." Ron noticing the time quickly put Rufus in his pocket "Uh KP I got to go but I'll pick you up at 2" giving Kim and ran out. " SEE YOU LATER!"

"I wonder what he is planning." Kim thought.


	4. Chapter 4

It was 2 and Kim was just finishing putting on her make-up when the doorbell rang.

"Kimmie-cub Ronald's here!" Dr. Possible said.

"Coming!" Kim said.

She decided to wear her red short dress with her tied up in ponytail and black heels.

She reached for her new bag and made sure she had everything.

_Lipstick, knockout gas, laser lipstick, wallet._ Everything was there and counted for.

She looked at herself in the mirror one more time.

_Ronald stoppable what are you planning?_

She walked out of her room and walked down the hallway.

When Kim was walking down stairs she saw Ron talking to her dad in a hush tone.

_Odd?_

"Hey Ronnie" Kim greeted Ron while walking towards him.

"Hey KP" giving her a little kiss.

_Black hole threat in 3 2 1_

"Don't worry Mr. Dr. P I won't have Kim out to long."

Dr. Possible just nodded.

He looked at his daughter "bye Kim" and walked away.

Kim was about to say something when Ron grabbed her and took her out the door.

_Um no black hole threats this time dad?_

When she was outside, she saw the tweebs messing with what she recognized as Ron's scooter.

"Tweebs!" Kim yelled.

Jim and Tim turned to see Kim and Ron.

Ron grabbed Kim's hands harder.

"Sweat not KP. The Ron Man asked your brothers if they can modify my scooter. They were just checking it out well what left of it I mean."

Kim broke her stare at the tweebs to look at Ron with a puzzled look. she than got a closer look of the scooter. The scooter was a wreck. It looked like a crushed blocked.

"Don't worry Ron" Jim said

"We have wanted to work on this since prom!" Tim chimed in.

"We'll have it ready for you tomorrow." The tweebs said in unison

Ron smiled and opened the driver seat of Kim's car.

Kim steps in.

_Ron is up to something?_

Ron closed the door and ran to the passenger seat.

"Okay KP let's get this party started!" Ron said with a huge smile.

Kim started the Sloth and heading out the drive way.

Kim was told to drive to downtown Middleton to the fancy Italian restaurant called "Ciao".

"Ron, _Ciao_ is kinda expensive. We don't have to go." Kim said

"None sense Kim." Ron said smiling.

"Beside today is a special occasion."

Before Kim could say something Ron cut her off

" Oh look tunes!" He than a button that started to play Ron's favorite song

_"Let's not analyze what i said. I don't wanna be a complex boy. I cant tell if your serious when you are so delirious. are you just playing me babe. is that a yes no or maybe. yeah. _

_"_ Ron was now starting to moving his head and hands the way he always does when the song came up. "I love the Oh Boyz" Ron said starting to sing along "quit playing games with my head. I am a sport but i'm not a toy..."

Kim smiled and started singing along with him.

They got to the restaurant and took their seats.

"Ron spill already. What's the secret?"

Ron smiled.

"Okay Kim I'll tell you but you have to answer my question first. Did you finally decide what college you wanna go to?"

Kim sighed. _Not this again._

"Ron, I told you for the millionth time I am going to Middleton U. I decide it would be best for me stay local. Besides" grabbing Ron's hand from across the table "My BF is here."

Ron smiled and took something from his pocket handing it to Kim.

Kim read it and smiled. "Oh Ron!" Kim said with joy.

"Yeah, the Ron man can get into a descent college" laughing.

" What are you going to major Ron?" Kim said taking a bite of her pasta meal

" Culinary and business KP. you know that i always had a dream to own my own restaurant."

" Yeah i know Ron" Kim smiled

" And you?"

" What about me?"

" what do you want to major in? duh?" Ron said teasing.

" Oh. Well i always want to people so i might major in psychology or if not become a teacher. you know help the youth of tomorrow like Barken always said."

Ron nodded " Whatever you chose KP i will be with you every step of the way"

" Awe that's so sweet Ron" Kim gave Ron Kiss and continued to eat their meals.

They finished their meal and walked around for a while until they reached their old pre-school.

"Ah Good times" Ron said.

Kim nodded and put her head on his shoulder. "Who would have guess I would have found the man I loved at an early age."

They laughed. Ron noticed that the door of the back of playground was unlocked. " Hey KP the door is unlocked. Why don't we go in, for old time sake?"

Kim agreed and opened the door.

They walked through the little playground. Kim memories of her and Ron playing here were flooding to her mind.

"KP, do you remember when we met right after nap time?"

Kim nodded as she remembered her younger self playing ball while Ron was sitting by the tree.

"Yeah" she answered. "Right over there."

She pointed at the tree.

Ron then grabbed her hand and walked towards the tree. She looked around letting all the memories flow in again.

She didn't even notice that Ron was on one knee till he said her name. "Kim"

Kim looks at him.

_Oh My God_

"KP we have known each other for 13 years. You always were my rock and my best friend. I couldn't imagine anyone else who I would rather spend the rest of my life with. Will you. Kimberly Ann Possible, my KP, do me the honor of being my bride."

She couldn't begin to describe how much joy she felt. Tears started to flow through her face when Ron opened the box to see the gold diamond ring.

She pulled him up and kissed him.

"Nothing in this world would make me happier than being your wife. Yes a thousand times Ronald Stoppable" Giving Ron another kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

" So you had this all plan uh? " Kim said.

Ron smiled now chilling in the passenger seat of Sloth.

" Yup. I had Wade call the janitor of the Pre-k to let the door of the back of playground open. He should have already locked it."

Kim smiled.

"The day couldn't have gone better" Kim thought to herself. Remembering the days events.

"Uh Ron?"

" Yeah Kim"

"what exactly did you talk to my dad about?" Kim asked in questionable look.

Ron laughed.

_Flashback_

"Kimmie-Cub Ronald's here!" Mr. Dr. Possible said.

"Coming!" Kim said.

Mr. Dr. Possible was about to give his "black hole threat" to his daughter's boyfriend when Ron started to speak

"Look Mr. Dr. P I don't have a lot of time to tell you what I need to say before Kim comes down. Today is the day I asked Kim for her hand."

Mr. Dr. Possible was surprised he never thought it would have been so soon.

"Ronald I know you asked the Mrs. and I for Kim's hand a few days ago but I..."

"Mr. Dr. P I know that you think we are young but like I told you before I love Kim and she loves me. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. After what happen after graduation, I realized I can't live without her."

Dr. Possible knew Ron was telling the truth. He saw how worried Ron was when Kim disappeared into space. how he would do anything to get Kim back.

He also remembered when he went to the Hotel suite they were staying at when Kim was working her shift at Club Banana to ask for Kim's hand.

Any guy to have the guts to come to him to ask for his Kimmie-Cub's hand with the fear of being shipped in a black hole deserved to be with his daughter.

" Ronald make sure you take care of me Kimmie..."

"Hey Ronnie" said.

_End of flashback_

"Wow. You told my parents?" Kim said parking the sloth outside the possible house.

"It was no big Kim. I asked your parents for your hand a few days ago. They were happy for us." Kim couldn't believe it what Ron was saying.

"Oh and then your dad said if I ever hurt you that I will myself in a one way ticket to a black hole." Kim laughed.

"And your parents?" Kim asked getting out of the sloth.

"Are cool with it" Ron grinned.

"They thought you were pregnant and that's why I wanted to ask for your hand" Ron laughed "They said you were part of family and accepted my choice."

Kim felt honored the Stoppable's viewed her as family. She smiled holding on to Ron hand.

"Ron Stoppable you never stop surprising me" kissing Ron.

This would be the moment when Rufus would jump out of Ron's pocket and make the teens break the kiss but it didn't happen.

Kim noticed. "Rufus?" staring at Ron's pocket.

"At home KP. The little guy needed to stay home for this date" Ron grinned.

"Ron, you didn't…"

Kim suddenly felt ill and wanting to throw up.

_What's wrong with me?_

Ron hold her and tighter. "Everything okay Kim?"

She opened the door. "Mom, Dad, Tweebs?" Kim said walking through the door ignoring the question.

Ron sighed and continued walking holding Kim's hand.

The teens both walked in to see all the Possible's sitting in the living room waiting for them.

"What did you say?" Mrs. Dr. Possible said with excitement.

Kim showed the ring and everyone had their mouth drop.

Kim's mom began to tear up; the tweebs were staring at the ring as well as Dr. Possible.

"My Kimmie is getting married" Mrs. Dr. Possible said hugging Mr. Dr. Possible on the sofa.

"Ronald I couldn't think of a better man to marry my Kimmie-cub." Mr. Dr. Possible smiled. The adult Possible's getting up to give hugs to the teens and congratulated them while Jim and Tim smiled.

Kim was happy. She was going to be Mrs. Kim Stoppable.

"So Kim how did it" Mrs. Dr. Possible was cut off by the Kimmunicator beeping.

"What's the sitch wade?"

"Bad Kim" wade said.

"Professor Dementor has just escape from prison and stole a doomsday device from henchco."

"Ride?" Kim said

"Already on it Kim."

"Please and thank you." Kim turned off the Kimmunicator. "Mission time Ron."

Ron nodded and ran home to get his mission outfit while Kim went for hers and the bathroom...

On the ride to Dementor's newest lair, Kim couldn't stop looking at her ring. It was so beautiful.

"It must cost Ron a fortune" Kim thought looking at Ron blissfully sleeping.

"We're here Ms. Possible" said the pilot.

"Thanks" Kim said while nagging Ron to wake up.

They parachuted out of the plane and landed on top of Dementor's lair.

Using the laser lip stick Kim made a hole in the air vents big enough for her and Ron crawled through.

"I see something" Kim said.

She spotted Dementor and the doomsday device.

"What's the plan?" Ron whispered

"We destroy the device." Kim said while kicking the air vent and jumping out with Ron following.

"Awe Kim Possible and the SO CALLED BOYFRIEND!" Dementor yelled

"I am more than that Dementor, I am her fiancée" Ron said with pride.

"Ha please stop of the MAKING OF THE FOOLING." Dementor said.

"No seriously dude I" Ron turned to Kim waiting for her to back him up when he saw how sick she was.

"Kim?" at that moment Kim threw up.

"I JUST HAD THE FLOOR DONE!" Dementor yelled.

"Kim!"

Kim felt dizzy fell on her knees with her hands on her head. Ron quickly on her side helping her up.

"Now so called fiancée FEAST YOUR EYES AND THIS DOOMSDAY DEVICE!"

"Getting engage is so not easy!" Ron said. He swiftly grabbed Kim into his arm and started running Dementor's lasers.

"GET THEM!" Professor Dementor ordered.

Dementor's goons were surrounding Ron.

Ron looking for way out couldn't find one. Kim gaining consciousness saw that Ron was holding her.

"Ron?"

"Kim!" Looking down at Kim.

Dementor's goons where coming closer. Kim was now on her two feet in a battle ready stance.

"Come on Ron!"

Kim then leaped and started fighting some of Dementor's goons. Ron was doing the same when he saw Kim being grabbed by one of the goons and knocking her out.

" KP!"

He tried to fight them off to reach Kim but was knocked out as well.

When Ron woke up, He saw Kim was still unconscious tied up in a chair in front of him.

"Kim?" Ron said trying to get to get loose.

"Buffoonish sidekick is awake now yes?" Ron started at Dementor.

"Now so called Fiancée NOW TREMBLE BEFORE MY AMAZING."

"Oh give it a rest."

They both turned to see Kim slowly lifting her head."

"KP!" Ron screamed.

"NOW POSSIBLE IS AWAKE STRAP HER DOWN!" Dementor ordered.

The goons grabbed Kim and strapped her into what seemed like an experiment table. Once she was strapped in the table went horizontal facing Dementor.

"Now I will FIGURE OUT THE BATTLE SUITS SECRETS."

Kim just stared at Dementor.

"Dementor dude she doesn't have the super suit on" Ron said.

Dementor turned angrily at Ron "That's PROFESSOR DEMENTOR and I'LL SEE FOR MYSELF."

He pressed a button to start the scan Kim's body.

"Ever since "Larry" got a hold on the battle suit your computer genius took out the frequency for I, PROFFESOR DEMENTOR, couldn't be able to track it."

Professor Dementor's computer printed out the data. Dementor grabbed it and started reading.

"Huh I guess the boy wasn't lying." He says still reading while Kim was looking for a way to break loose.

"Hm" Professor Dementor said

He throws the paper and started looking at the computer typing something in the keyboard.

Ron was starting to get nervous. _What is Dementor doing?_

Rufus came out of Ron's pocket. Ron looked at Rufus. " Rufus, laser lipstick" Ron whispered pointing to Kim's backpack next to Dementor.

Rufus nodded and crawling towards Dementor.


	6. Chapter 6

Dementor was too distracted to notice Rufus getting closer to Kim's bag.

Dementor was still looking at the super computer. When he finally realized that the data wasn't incorrect and turned to Kim. "Okay" Dementor said.

"What? You finally realize I don't have my battle suit?" Kim said rolling her eyes.

"Yes… and something else" Dementor said with awkwardness.

Kim and Ron stared at Dementor.

"What else did you find PROFESSOR DEMENTED!?" Ron said with his goofy smiling while staring at Dementor doing his best Professor Dementor impression.

Kim giggled but focused her attention to Dementor.

Dementor smiled knowing the teens had no idea of what his newly founded data was. He took the minute to compile his thoughts as to how he would tell the teens.

"I now believe you are Possible's Fiancée" Dementor finally said turning to Ron giving him a smile. Ron shivered. He didn't like where this was going.

"What are you talking about?" Ron said keeping his cool. "Why all of a sudden would believe me?"

Ron quickly saw Rufus behind Dementor entering Kim's bag looking for the Laser Lipstick. Ron quickly gave Dementor a goofy smile trying to keep Dementor's on him and give Rufus time to get inside the backpack.

"Dude did you see the..." Dementor completely cut Ron off and walked to his side.

"You see my young foes" Dementor began putting his arm around Ron. Pointing at the super computer "I, PROFESSOR DEMENTOR, have found out that Ms. Possible here is pregnant."

Kim and Ron's eyes grew. They lasted thing that came into their mind was Kim beginning pregnant.

"What?!" Kim yelled started to look sick again.

"Someone get the girl a BUCKET!" Professor Dementor yelled getting his arm off of Ron and headed to Kim.

"This can't be true" Kim said shaking her head.

"KP YOUR WHAT!?" Ron said finally taking in what Dementor just said. He was starting to get light headed. _A baby_

Kim looked at Ron who looked like he was going to faint at any minute. Kim needed Ron to focus and not faint on her.

"Ron! Head in the game!" she said hoping that will be enough to snapped Ron out of his current state.

Ron quickly snapped out of his fainting state and stared at the computer. _KP pregnant, with my baby?_

"Look here the computer clearly states it" Dementor said showing Kim and Ron the computer which showed a picture of Kim in her battle suit with circle around her belly. "The computer analyzed everything in your body Possible, you know just in case you had any substance on you of the battle suit. It was supposed to detect anything odd in your body. It stated that you were pregnant when I got the results and I doubled checked to see if the finding where right."

Kim and Ron just stared at each other. They didn't know if it was a lie or true.

"Says you're a month pregnant KP" Ron said turning to look at the monitor.

Rufus now found the laser lipstick and started to peek out of the backpack.

"I don't believe this" Kim said looking at Ron who was still staring at the monitor.

_A baby. A baby with Kim? Maybe…_"This would kinda explain why you fainted and feeling sick lately" Ron thought out loud.

Kim looked at the monitor as well. "Ron that still doesn't explain anything! i mean we used protection and.. "

"Enough!"

They both stared at Dementor.

" Your teenage problems ARE NONE OF MY CONCERN!"

"I don't care about what happen AND IF IT EXPLAINS SOMETHING what I want is the BATTLESUIT!" Dementor then pressed a button that had Kim Vertically on the table and instantly showed a laser pointing at Kim. Kim was scared. Not only for her but her unborn baby.

Kim didn't notice that she was tearing. Dementor smiled. "Now let's finished this once AND FOR ALL!"

Before Professor Dementor could press the laser button, Ron had already tackled him. Dementor's eyes got wide when he saw a Blue aura around Ron.

"NO ONE AND I MEAN NO ONE THREATS MY BRIDE!" Ron yelled. He quickly grabbed Dementor from his shirt and tossed him to wall.

Rufus was able to make his way to Kim while Ron was focusing on Dementor. Rufus was on the table and freed one of Kim's hands. "Thanks Rufus." Rubbing her wrist and grabbed the laser lipstick to free her other hand and feet. Kim got up to see the scene in front of her.

Ron was dodging all of Dementor's goon punches. One of Dementor's goons was able to get close enough to Ron and grabbed in the back. Ron quickly gave a back flip kick which made henchmen fly across the room bring a few henchmen as well with him.

"Wow Ron really has step up uh Rufus?" Kim said staring at the Naked Mole Rat.

"Uh huh" Rufus said smiling.

"Alright. Guess I am the distraction then" Kim smiled. She put Rufus in her pocket and started running to the doomsday device.

Reaching the doomsday device she took out at Rufus and placed him on the device. "Rufus self-destruct button?" Rufus quickly found the button and pressed it. "Good Job Rufus!" Kim said. She grabbed Rufus and running towards Ron hearing the machine counting down. "Self-destruct in 20 19 18…"

Ron was still fighting off Dementor's goon when he saw a fly kick come towards him and knocking out one of the henchmen. "No one messes with my fiancée!"

Ron realized it was Kim. "Kim!" Ron said while tossing a henchman over his shoulder.

"Ron we don't have a lot of time this place is about to blow!" right then the doomsday device already exploded. Dementor's goons than ran towards an exit. Ron still with his blue aura ran towards Kim, who was already outside waiting for him, till he was cut off by Professor Dementor. Ron tackled him and started rolling on the floor holding on to Dementor trying to get a punch through.

"Ron!" Kim yelled about to run inside when the building collapsed.

"Ron, NO!" Kim yelled.

author note: thank you all for the reviews and hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Ron, NO!" Kim yelled. She fell on her knees digging her way through the rubble.

_Ron, please be okay_. Kim was crying trying to get her way through the rubble. Kim was so busy trying to dig out Ron that she didn't notice Global Justice was already there handcuffing Dementor's henchmen. Rufus on Kim's side was hastily trying to get inside when he saw the rubble was shaking. He tugged on Kim's pants trying to get her attention. "Rufus not…" Kim stopped now seeing what Rufus was trying to tell her, crawled a few steps back.

The rubble flew everywhere. Kim grabbed Rufus and ran for cover from the flying rubble. There was dust everywhere. Kim couldn't see what was happening till the dust started to clear up. When it did Kim was able to see Ron with his blue aura holding Dementor.

"RON!" Kim said while running towards him with tears in her eyes. Ron smiled handing Dementor to a Global Justice agent and having his arms wide open to embrace Kim's hug. His blue aura finally disappeared when Kim went in for the hug with tears in her eyes.

"Ron, I thought I lost you" Kim said with tears following through face hugging Ron harder.

"Kim, you are never going to lose me." Ron said now facing Kim. He touched her face wiping her tears and giving her a kiss. Kim didn't want to let go of Ron. "I love you" Kim said while resting her head on Ron shoulder. "I love you too KP and this little guy" touching Kim's stomach.

"Kim." Kim and Ron both turned to see Dr. Director just a few feet away.

"We were able to get all of Dementor's henchmen in custody as well as Dementor. Job well done, you two."

"No Big Dr. Director, all in a day's work."

"Yup nothing is impossible for Team Possible. Check the motto we can do anything!" Ron smiled his goofy smile while putting his hand over Kim's shoulder bringing her closer to him.

"GJ will like to offer you two a ride home if that are okay?" Dr. Director said

"That will be spankin. Thanks" Kim said. Dr. Director nodded and went to talk to one of GJ agents. Kim faced Ron to see Ron with his goofy smile.

"Ron?" Kim said puzzled as to why he was smiling.  
"KP, your pregnant which means The Ron Man is going to be a father!" Ron said while dancing up and down with joy. Kim couldn't help but laugh. Even though this wasn't the way she pictured finding out she was pregnant she loved how Ron was taking the news.

"So you're okay with this?" Kim said touching her stomach.

"Of course! I mean I was a little taken off guard by this but come on. A baby! How cool would it be to have our own little Kimmie walking around?" Ron laughed. At that moment a GJ agent walked up to them.

"Ms. Possible, Mr. Stoppable we are ready to leave when you are." The teens nodded and walked inside the jet.

On the way back to Middleton, Ron was resting on Kim's shoulder dozing off. "So you think it is a girl uh?"

Ron lifting his head from Kim's shoulder nodded. "Yeah" Ron yawned. "I always thought my first child would be a girl and if she is anything like her mother than we are in trouble." They both laughed.

"Hey I'm not that bad" Kim protests slightly punching Ron playfully on his arm. This was too surreal for her. She never thought she would gotten pregnant so early or be engage at 18.

"Ron" Kim said seriously "Let's not get carried away. What if what Dementor said was just way to try to play us?"

"Kim do you honestly believe that?" Ron questioned.

Kim didn't know how to respond to that. She just turned to face the window. "Kinda. I just don't want you hurt if this baby sitch is just made-up. I am just having a hard time believing this." Kim said looking at her stomach still not facing Ron. " I mean you used a condom"

Ron started to nervously laugh rubbing his nose avoiding Kim' eyes. " Yeah i did"

Kim knew Ron was lying. " Ron you didn't! don't tell me..."

" No KP i did but after we were..." Ron coughed blushing a bit " I found out it had a hole"

"WHAT! AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" Kim yelled.

" I didn't want to worry you KP I mean you were on the pill so i thought it didn't matter?"

Kim cooled down but now she was feeling guilty " Um Ron i haven't been taking the pills like i was suppose too"

" What?!"

" Yeah i mean we have been busy with mission, college, and graduation that the pills just slip my mind. I mean it wasn't like we were sexually active that it wasn't in my top priority" Kim said looking down. he was starting to cry.

" I am sorry Ron"

Ron quickly put his arm around her.

" KP it was both our faults. The damage has already been down, no going back now" Ron said wiping some of Kim's tears again.

"Aren't we rushing things? A baby, marriage, college?"

"KP I don't think so" Ron said. This made Kim turn to face him his Brown eyes were staring at her.

"I think we are ready. KP I can't and won't imagine my life without you. You have been there for me when no one else. If I didn't think we were ready than I wouldn't have proposed" Ron started to get teary and looking down. "KP if you don't..." Kim put her hands on Ron face lifting it up to face hers.

"Ron don't ever and I mean EVER think I don't want to be Mrs. Ronald Stoppable. This is just been an eventful day" letting her hands leave Ron's face. "First I am engaged" she smiled "which by the way was the best thing to ever happen to me" Ron smiled knowing Kim meant what she said.

"Then I found out that I am pregnant from some super villain. These are things I never thought would happen to me, well at least not now. I thought when this happened I would have already had a college degree" Kim said trying to make sound like a joke facing the window again.

"Kim I know this isn't how you planned it but plans change" Ron said with a stern voice. "We are engaging and are having a baby. Something that I always dreamed would happen for us." He paused. Kim's green eyes turned to him

"Sure we might be young and sure we might not know what we are doing but we are Team Possible, The Team that can do anything. Like I always so never be normal Kim. So what if we aren't do things the "Traditional way" Ron said using air quotes "We make our own paths and our own destinies. We go through it together." Ron grabbed Kim's hand.

Kim was surprise as she heard everything Ron was saying. He was right. She shouldn't be afraid of what comes because she will always have him by her side, supporting her all that she does. Wiping her tears from her face she looked at Ron with a smile.

"Your right Ron, We are Team Possible. We CAN do anything." She hugged Ron. Ron hugged her back knowing that what she needed. "We will get through this together, as a family." Kim still hugging Ron heard the Kimmunicator beeped. She let go of Ron and sat straight in her seat pressing the button to show Wade on the screen.

"What's up wade?" Kim answered.

"Just wanted to see how the mission went. You guys okay?" Wade said with concern.

"Fine as I ever been!" Ron said now trying to be seen through the Kimmunicator putting his hand over Kim's shoulder.

"That's good to hear Ron" Wade smiled.

Kim smiled at Ron putting her head on his shoulder while still looking at Wade.

"Wade I need you to do me a favor" She said

"Sure Kim. What is it?"

Kim tilted her head to look at Ron. Ron figuring out where this was going nodded.

"I need you to Bio scan me" she finally said.

Wade was now concerned "Why? Kim is everything..."

"Everything is fine wade. I just want to see if what Dementor said was true."

Wade raised one eyebrow. "What did Dementor say?"

"He said that Kim was Pregnant" Ron said with calmness holding Kim's hand.

Wade eyes grew like frying pans. "WHAT?!"

"Wade, so not the time to wig out!" Kim said "Yes, Dementor said I was pregnant and I want you to scan me…"

"To see if it is true" Wade finished.

"Please and thank you" Kim smiled. Wade quickly typed on his Keyboard.

"Alright Kim. Hold the Kimmunicator at arm's length and I'll start the scan."

Kim did as she was told. "Done. Wade said. "I tell you what I find as soon as I can. Wade out"

Kim was bit more relax. Ron catching on to this smiled. "Feeling better KP?"

"Yeah I actually am" Kim said smiling at Ron "If there is anyone in this world that I trust with this" touching her stomach "and to tell me the truth it's wade. Thanks" She gave him a kiss. "Why KP?" He said somewhat confused.

"For making me feel better. For giving the strength I need Ron to move on with my life and start a new one... with you." She gave him another kiss. Ron felt her passion, her love for him in that kiss.

"Ms. Possible, we are here."

Kim and Ron broke the kiss. Kim stared at the pilot somewhat blushing and smiled.

"Thank you." Kim got up putting on her parachute as well as Ron and jumped off.

Kim landed in her backyard looking for Ron.

"Ron?"

"Over here KP." Kim turned to see that Ron was stuck in the tree. Kim couldn't control her laughter.

Ron looked liked a trapped insect wrapped by a spider.

"I'll be out in a…" Ron said when he fell down from the tree like a kid playing yo-yo.

Getting up he smiled. "Well at least I didn't " Kim still laughing pointing at Ron pants on the tree.

"Aw man." Ron said not even bothering trying to cover his boxers. "Even after I defeated the bad guy I still lose my pants."

Kim controlling her laughter "Oh Ron" wiping some tears of laughter from her face "are you okay?"

Ron seeing how funny Kim found him losing his pants made him smile a bit." I'm fine KP "

"What's all this laughter about?" Mr. Dr. Possible said when he opened the back kitchen door.

"We could hear the laughter from inside" Mrs. Dr. Possible said. When Both Mr. and Mrs. Dr. Possible were outside they saw Ron in boxers. "Ronald where are your…"

Before Mr. Dr. Possible could finished his sentence Kim was on his side pointing at the pair of pants hanging on the tree. The possible joined in the laughter. Ron joined in as well with his nervous laugh blushing.

"Come inside Ron. I think I have a pair of pants you can have."Mrs. Dr. Possible said breaking the laughter.

* author note : Just to let you guys all that KIM POSSIBLE WILL BE AIRING ON MAY 1 AT 11/12 WEDNESDAY NIGHT ON DISNEY CHANNEL and also don't forget to sign the KP petition to bring KP back. you can look them up on Facebook and find the petition page on there and on Google. Also thank you all for your reviews and there is more to come :)


	8. Chapter 8

A few minutes later Ron (with pants,) Kim and Mr. Dr. Possible were sitting in the living room when Mrs. Dr. Possible walked in with a tray of drinks.

"So we never had a chance to talk about the engagement you two" Mrs. Dr. Possible smiled at our teen heroes placing the drinks in coffee table.

Kim and Ron blushed and were about to tell Mr. and Mrs. Dr. Possible when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" Mr. Dr. Possible said jumping from his seat walking towards the door. Kim and Ron both stared at Mrs. Dr. Possible who shrugged getting her drink.

"You know your father Kimmie. He isn't always good at handling the fact you aren't a little girl anymore" Mrs. Dr. Possible said with a heavy sigh sitting down taking a sip of her of her cup of coffee.

Kim frowning picks up her and Ron's coco-moo and handed Ron his. Kim then noticed that on the tray there was 3 cups left. Before Kim could ask she heard voices coming from the front door.

"Oh there is young engaged couple" Mrs. Stoppable said as she walked to Kim and Ron to give them a hug followed by Mr. Stoppable. The Teen heroes were shocked.

"How did you..." Ron started say.

"We told them when they came to drop of Hana for the boys to babysit" Mr. Dr. Possible said taking a sit next to his wife.

Ron and Kim both stared at each other with puzzled looks.

Mr. Stoppable said taking seat next to Mrs. Dr. Possible "Since Ronald and you were on a mission" Mr. Stoppable looking at Kim "your brothers volunteered to watch Hana. Besides we couldn't find a baby sitter who can watch over our little Hana at such short notice."

"And a babysitter who can handle Hana's" Mrs. Stoppable said searching for the right word sitting next to her Husband "abilities" she finally said

"No kidding" The Tweebs said in unison.

Everyone turned to see Jim, Tim, and Hana downstairs. Jim walked to Mrs. Stoppable handing her Hana while Tim took a seat next to Kim and Ron. "But I have to say it was fun" Tim said.

"Yeah we never had to deal a baby who can walk on the ceiling before" Jim said sitting next to his twin. Everyone laughed knowing very well what a handle Hana can be

"So tell us how did it happen?" Mrs. Dr. Possible said with a huge smile on her face.

More at ease Kim started to explain how Ron took her to the Pre-school and proposed. The mother's awed staring at Ron. Ron awkwardly smiled with rubbing the back of his neck.

"When will the wedding be?" Mr. Stoppable said.

"Actually Mr. Stoppable, we don't have an exact date but I thought we should get married before we enter college." Kim said. "You know start the new chapter of our lives as husband and wife." Kim turned to Ron "What do you think Ron?"

Everyone stared at Ron. Ron grabbed Kim hand and smiled. "That's actually what I was thinking KP."

"Why don't we have it the first week of August then? Since you and Ronnie want to have the wedding so soon I think that would be perfect." Mrs. Stoppable suggested.

"Yes that would be perfect!" Mrs. Dr. Possible joined in "It will give us enough time to plan the wedding."

"I agree" Mr. Stoppable said looking at women "But it all up to Ronald and Kimberly to decided"

Everyone looked at Kim and Ron. They both stared at each other and nodded. "That's perfect" They both said in unison.

Everyone but Mr. Dr. Possible smiled. Kim noticing this stared at her father. Mr. Dr. Possible looked happy and sad all at the same time. Kim was about to get up to ask her father what was bothering him when she heard the Kimmunicator.

Kim got up and was about to go to her room to take the call from there but Ron grabbed her hand. Kim looked at Ron. Ron face was serious and collected. She knew what Ron was thinking. If the results came to be true than it will be best to let it out in the open right then and there since everyone was there already. Kim took a deep breath and pressed the button on the Kimmunicator.

"What's the sitch wade?" Kim said sitting back down.

"Well Kim it took me awhile but I finally got the data you wanted" he said in a tired tone.

Kim and Ron's parents stared at each other. They had no idea what was going on. They all stared at Jim and Tim. They figured that Jim and Tim might know something since they usually did but where disappointed to find that they had the same confused face as the rest of them. The teen's parents started to worry when they saw Ron with a serious face holding Kim's hand. They quickly got up and walked around the teens looking at the Kimmunicator.

Kim and Ron were too busy focusing on wade that they didn't notice what happened.

"It's official Kim" Wade finally said after what Kim felt like an eternity. "You're pregnant. Congratulations" Wade said with a smile.

"WHAT?!" The teens jumped and turned to see their parents.

Mr. Stoppable was shocked staring at his son with his mouth wide open. Mrs. Stoppable was angered and shocked as well as Mrs. Possible. Then there was Mr. Dr. Possible, his face as red as Kim's hair, had his hand shaking with his blazing eyes focusing on Ron's neck. He looked like he was going speak but couldn't find his words.

Kim and Ron both stared at each other trying to figure out what to say. No one spoke.

"Ronald you said Kim wasn't pregnant!" Mrs. Stoppable said finally said breaking the silence.

"Mrs. Stoppable I …" Kim said.

"Kimberly Ann what were you thinking?" Mrs. Dr. Possible said

"Mrs. Dr. P…" Ron said

"Ronald I thought…" Mr. Stoppable said

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone turned to face Jim and Tim

"Let them finished" Jim said

"Yeah all you guys are doing are just yelling at them not giving them a chance to explain…" Tim said when Kim cut him off.

"There nothing to explain" Everyone stared at Kim.

Kim had your head high with the same look if she was facing Shego and Drakken but this was different, it was her and Ron's parents. She took a deep breath and continued

"I got pregnant, yes this much is true" she touched her stomach "But neither Ron and I knew till a few hours ago from Dementor."

"That's true Mom dad Mr. and Mrs. Dr. P" Ron said "Dementor told us when he scanned Kim for her battle suit. Kim didn't believe it so she asked Wade to verify"

"We were going to tell you once Wade verified" Kim chimed in.

"I believe you" Mr. Dr. Possible said.

Everyone turned to face Mr. Dr. Possible with silence.

His face was back to it's normal color but instead of anger in his eyes Kim saw sorrow. Kim walked up to her father and hugged him. Mr. Dr. Possible hugged his daughter back but didn't take his eyes off of Ron. "It's been a long night. Why don't we all go to bed and talk about in the morning."

"I guess it is getting late" Mrs. Stoppable said holding Hana. "Let's go home Donald and we can talk to Ronnie tomorrow."

Mr. Stoppable nodded "Let's go Ronald" Mr. Stoppable said walking towards the door.

Ron nodded and walked to Mr. Dr. Possible and Kim. Kim broke her hug with her father and hugged Ron.

"Ronald" Mr. Dr. Possible said.

"Yes sir" Ron said looking at Mr. Dr. Possible.

"We are going to have a Man to Ron talk tomorrow at the space center tomorrow okay?" Mr. Dr. Possible said while lifting one his eyebrows.

"Dad don't…" Kim started to say when Ron cut him off.

"That will be okay sir. I will stop by after my shift At Smarty Mart"

Mr. Dr. Possible nodded and walked Ron out "Good Night Ronald"

"Good Night Mr. Dr. P" Ron said walking out of the house and walked to his waiting parents.

The next morning both parents had talks with their children. The teens were expecting them to still be mad but surprisingly weren't.

"Kimmie we were mad" Mrs. Dr. Possible said sitting at the table across from Kim "I mean Kim your pregnant!" she paused "But your father and I agreed that being mad over this isn't going to help you.

"The only thing our anger would bring is you distancing yourself from us son" Mr. Stoppable said at the Stoppable house sitting in sofa with Ron and Mrs. Stoppable while Hana was playing with Rufus. " You or Kimberly wouldn't want anything to do with us we continued to act like we did last night."

"That why instead being angry with you guys we are going to offer our help" Mrs. stoppable said

"Whenever you and Ronald need help, we will be there for you Kimmie-cub supporting you guys every step of the way. We can't turn back time now can we?" Mr. Dr. possible said. " What happened happened and we must accept this."

Kim and Ron weren't surprised by what their parents told them. They knew their parents would come around and would finally accept the inevitable, Kim and Ron where getting married and where going to have a child of their own.

Later on in the day Ron got off his shift from Smarty Mart and was walking towards the space center talking on the phone with Kim.

"KP No worries. Look I will meet you and Monique at Bueno Nacho around 6 kay? Love you got to go." Ron hung up his phone and put it in his pocket.

_He wouldn't send me on a one way rocket ride to the nearest black hole… would he?_

Ron was now outside the space center. He took a deep breath and told the security guard that Dr. Possible was waiting for him.

_Be calm you can do this. He wouldn't send you into space. He knows Kim would be mad at him for doing it if he does._

"Dr. Possible is waiting for you Mr. stoppable" said the security guard "You know where his office is don't you?"

Ron nodded and walked through the gate.

Ron walked through the halls of space center getting closer to Dr. Possible's office. When he reached Mr. Dr. Possible's office Ron hesitated but pushed the door a little to see Mr. Dr. Possible seating at his desk doing some designs.

"Mr. Dr. P?" Ron nervously said.


	9. Chapter 9

"Mr. Dr. P?" Ron nervously said.

Mr. Dr. Possible turned to see Ron nervously behind the door. This made the Rocket scientist chuckle a bit

"Come in Ronald. I was just finishing some designs on a rocket I have been developing."

More as his Ron- self walked into office

"You wanted to talk to me sir" Ron said

"Yes Ronald I did take a seat" Mr. Dr. Possible said pointing at the chair across the table. Ron gulped and slowly took his seat.

"Now Ronald you known Kim for almost you whole life" Mr. Dr. Possible said "I know you love her and all but talking us guys here. Do you really think that you can handle the responsibility of being a father?"

This took Ron off guard. He didn't know how to answer the rocket scientist. He was stunned.

"I mean Ronald you still a kid. How do you expect to raise a child? Do you even have a place to call home for your new developing family?"

Ron was listening to Dr. James Possible growing angry with everything passing word.

_He doesn't think I can support Kim and the baby?_

"You can't …" Mr. Dr. Possible stopped when he heard Ron slam his fist onto the table

"That's enough Mr. Dr. P!" Ron face was heated. He knew that at any moment he could be put on a rocket ship to nearest black hole in a matter of seconds but Ron didn't care. He was angry.

"I can take care of my family! I can support Kim and our baby! As of housing, I can find us a badical house with my Naco royalties. I will continue to work at smarty mart as well as going to college while at the same time being the husband and father your daughter and grandchild need and deserve you'll see but don't ever say I CANT HANDLE THE REPSOBILITIY!"

Mr. Dr. Possible just leaned back in his chair and smiled. That is what the Doctor wanted to hear.

"Ronald that's what I needed to hear from you."

Ron was cooling down taking back his seat staring at James Possible.

"You wanted to hear what?" Ron said raising one eyebrow.

"I wanted to hear that you will be responsible and handle the challenges of having a child. I wanted you to prove me right that you can handle this situation."

Ron just stared at him. "I want to make sure Kim is making the right choice… and she is" giving Ron a smile. "I wanted to make sure you would leave Kim when things get hard and believe me Ronald they are."

"I would never do that to Kim Mr. Dr. P. even if things get hard Kim and I will work it out. You don't need to worry about that" Ron said.

"I know Ronald but sometimes people like to assured" Mr. Dr. Possible said putting his arm around Ron " I know you and Kim are destined to do great things and I know you will grow up to be very successful and take care of my Kimmie- cub." Mr. Dr. Possible said giving Ron a little grin " Now come on Ronald I want to saw you the newest ship I invented." He lifted his arm to look at the time "It should be launching in a few minutes."

It was 6:40; Kim and Monique were sitting at Kim and Ron's normal booth.

"Ron should have been here by now Monique" Kim said looking at the door.

"Chill Kim the boy is probably late and be here soon" Monique said taking a bite of her burrito.

"Ron is never late when it comes to Bueno Nacho M. something is up" Kim said taking a sip of her soda not taking her eyes of the door.

"Kim you're getting worked up for nothing. It is probably your hormones kicking in" She smiled "Man I can't get over the fact that you two are engage and having a baby!"

Kim quickly covered Monique mouth " Shh Monique the pregnancy is a secret!"

Monique rolled her eyes "Kim sooner or later people are going to figure it out"

"I prefer later than now Monique" Kim said focusing her attention at the door

"Okay that's it I am calling Wade" Kim said pressing the button on the Kimmunicator that showed wade playing a video game

"Hey Kim" Wade said still continued playing his game

"Wade Ron is a no show at Bueno Nacho and I need to you to locate him" Kim said

"Um and I thought I was controlling" Monique said with a teasing tone.

"Alright Kim" Wade said pausing his game and typing his keyboard. "What?" wade said.

"What wade" Kim said in a nervous tone. Monique was now on Kim's side looking at the Kimmunicator.

"Kim the tracker I placed on Ron isn't working. I can't track him" Kim left like someone punched her in the stomach. That wasn't what she wanted to hear.

"Wade couldn't the tracker run out of juice and stop working?" Monique said

"No Monique I designed it for if it does need a change of battery or something than I would be alerted. Someone is blocking the tracker for I can't track it."

"That can't be wade. I mean the only ones who know about it are us and…" Kim paused thinking of the time her and father needed to track Ron when he disappeared after leaving a hole on Dr. Possible car roof "My dad"

"Kim you're not thinking what I think you're thinking?" Monique said

"That Dr. Possible actually kept his word and sent Ron to the nearest black hole?" Wade said with a bit of worry

Kim nodded "Wade check the space center's security cameras" Kim said

Wade quickly typed some things on Keyboard " It will take a few minutes to... done. I'll get back to you in a few to how you what i find"

" Please and thank you"

Wade faded off and Kim was sipping her soda with her eyes still glued to the door.

" Kim i don't think that your dad would do that to Ron" Monique said

" Me either Monique but..." The Kimmunicator started to beep. Kim quickly pressed the button to show Wade " Wade?"

" Okay take a look at this" wade said after a few minutes disappearing from the Kimmunicator to show the security cameras when Ron was talking to the security guard

"Wade that is just Ron talking to the security guy" Monique said

"Yeah but let me fast forward" wade said typing some commands

Monique and Kim both looked at the Kimmunicator to see a Rocket being launched

Kim felt sick. _Dad wouldn't do that_

Wade continued to fast forward to show Mr. Dr. Possible leaving the space center without Ron.

"Ron doesn't seem to have left the space center Kim" Wade said sadly

Kim didn't want to think the worse but she did. She felt like her heart was broken into two. She couldn't believe that her own father would do that to her long time best friend and fiancée. Kim got up.

"I am going to talk to my dad Wade. Maybe he can explain this" Wade nodded

"Let me know what you find Kim" Wade said while fading out.

"Kim what are you going to do? You can't just go up to your father and ask if he sent Ron to outer space!?" Monique said with worry trying to calm Kim down.

Kim face was red redder than her hair even. "If my dad did this Monique than him and I are going to talk" Her eyes blazed with fury.

"Kim don't do something you are going to regret. He is your father after all" Monique said grabbing Kim attention. Kim faced her with her face cooling down

"Okay Monique" Kim said "I promise you I won't do anything rash. I am just going to talk to him. Talk to you later M."

"Bye Kim" Monique said but wasn't heard because Kim was already outside of Bueno Nacho inside the sloth.

Ron woke up to find himself in what seem to be a metal box.

_Where am I? What happen?_

Ron got up putting one hand over his head

_Wow I feel a bit dizzy._ Ron looked around trying to see where he was.

_The last thing I remember was talking to Mr. Dr. P and he was showing a …_

"OH MY GOD!" Ron was staring to panic. He began touching the metal walls looking around

"WHERE AM I?!" Ron yelled lifting his hands in the air.

" Okay stoppable in this case scenario there is only one thing to do!"

Ron started to bang the metal walls " HELP! ANYONE HELP!"

"Stoppable-san"

Ron jumped and touched the other side of wall closing his eyes.

" Whose... there?" Ron slowly opened one eye. When he did he saw a floating image of Sensei in the middle of metal box

"Sensei? what are you doing here? where am I?" Ron said

"All will be explain stoppable-san but right now you must trust me that you are in grave danger" Sensei said


	10. Chapter 10

"All will be explained stoppable-san but right now you must trust me that you are in grave danger" Sensei said.

"Yeah I know sensei because I'M ON A ROCKET HEADED TO A BLACK HOLE!" Ron yelled.

"Stoppable-san you are not" sensei said.

"What are you talking about sensei?" Ron said kinda annoyed" Of course I am. How do you explain the metal box I am in?" Ron stretching out his hands to point at the metal box he was in.

"Before I tell you where you are and why stoppable-san I need you to see this"

"What do you mean why I am...?"

The floating image of sensei stretched his hands and showed what seem to Ron as a portal.

Ron's mouth dropped "how… how did you do you that?"

"Go on step in and all will be explained"

Ron was hesitating but walked into the portal.

On the other side of the portal Ron was on the sidewalk in front of a house

_I know this house but where have I seen it before?_

Ron looked at the house more closely. The house was two stories with a yellow and brown color. Ron noticed it had a porch as well with a bench on it surrounded by white and purple flowers. Ron then focused his attention on the driveway which had Kim's sloth parked on it.

"Stoppable- san this is your future" Ron turned to see sensei.

"My future?"

"Yes your future. 16 years to be more accurate"

Before Ron could ask sensei anything else the sloth's door opened to show a red headed women coming out of it.

_Kim?_

Sure enough Ron was right. It was Kim, an older Kim. Kim looked like she was in her thirties. She looked taller, stronger. She was wearing a black skirt with a long sleeve collared button up shirt tugged inside her skirt with her hair tied up in a bun. Older Kim closed the door of the sloth and sighed looking through her purse grabbing her keys.

Ron turned to sensei "What do we do now sensei?"

Sensei gave Ron a smile "We follow her inside"

Ron nodded and followed older Kim through the door she was opening.

"Hey I'm home!" Kim said.

"MOMMY!" Ron than turned his attention to a little girl running towards Kim.

Ron eyes were glued on the little girl. The little girl looked no more than 4 years old with dark blue eyes and short red hair with the same hair style as Kim wearing a yellow sun dress.

Kim picked her up

"Hey Melody" Kim said picking up the little girl up.

"How's mommy little girl?"

"I am super mommy!" Melody said "Daddy took me out for some ice cream when he picked me up from school today."

"That sounds like fun. Did you have a good day at Pre-school?"

"Yeah I did mommy. I drew some pictures you wanna see?"

"Of course Melody, How about you go get them and show them to me in the kitchen?" Kim said putting down melody.

"Sure!" Melody smiled and ran upstairs

Kim smiled and walked to the kitchen having Ron and sensei following behind. When in the kitchen Kim saw older Ron washing some dishes.

Kim smiled and walked up behind him

"Hey there" older Ron quickly turned around

"Hey KP" Older Ron said giving Kim a kiss.

Ron was dumbstruck. He couldn't believe his eyes looking at his older self

Ron wasn't the small and weak boy everyone knew. He was taller and muscular. He didn't have massive muscles like the time he used the molecular muscle enhancer but muscles nonetheless. He was wearing glasses, a red shirt that showed of his in shape body with dress pants and shoes.

"How was your day Hon?"

"Fine" Older Ron said "The restaurant was busy as usual. You know how it is running your business KP."

"I own my own restaurant" Ron turned to see Sensei nodding

"Boo-yah!" Ron said with utter joy.

"How was your day?"

Kim was about to tell Ron about her day when she heard someone yelling

"MELODY!"

Ron and sensei turned to see little melody being chased into the kitchen by another girl who looked to be 15.

Melody ran behind Kim with papers in her hand.

"Betty Violet Stoppable how many times do I have to tell you not to chase your sister?" Kim said in a stern voice.

Ron was looked at the girl called Betty. She was a blonde with the same possible hair style. Her hair was long as Kim's hair was when she was her age with Kim's green eye and Ron's freckles. she was wearing a purple crop top and some blue jeans.

"She started it mom! She went to my room and started looking through my stuff!"

"Melody Ann Stoppable is this true?" Older Ron said staring at his daughter giving her his serious face.

Melody slowly looked at Ron "Yes daddy."

"Melody tells you sister sorry" Kim said

Melody looked at Betty "Sorry Vi." giving her older sister the puppy dog pout

"Vi? I thought her name was Betty?" Ron said

"It is what you call a nickname." Sensei said

"What type of nick name is that I mean I would have nick named her …"

"BS?" sensei said

Ron was quiet for a moment "You know VI is okay too" turning back his attention to his future family noticing Betty violet hugging her sister "just don't do it again"

"Okay now that is settled get washed up for dinner you two" Older Ron ordered taking out some plates.

"Dinner's ready?"

Ron tuned is attention to two boys standing in front of the kitchen door.

One of the boys looked just like Betty expect he had messy blonde hair the same way Ron would style it and Ron's big ears. He wore some dark blue jeans and a long sleeved slick black shirt. The other boy was wearing glasses. He had Ron's chocolate brown eyes, freckles, Ron's big ears as well and Kim's reddish hair but styled similar to how the tweebs would have it. He wore some cargo pants with a greenish blue t-shirt.

"Yup Go wash up for dinner and help you sisters fix the table after you done" Kim said helping Ron put some food on the plates.

"Well do mom!" They said in the unison following Betty and Melody out of the kitchen.

"What is their names sensei?" Ron asked.

"The one with reddish hair stoppable-san is named Danny. The other one with blonde hair is named Dash."

Ron quickly turned to sensei "Did you say Dash?" Ron said

Sensei nodded 'Yes stoppable-san why?"

"That was my Grandfather's name" Ron said sadly "I always wanted to name my first born boy after him" Ron paused "and I guess I did" Ron smiled at sensei

"Your grandfather would have been very proud that you honored him like this stoppable-san" sensei said smiling back at Ron.

Older Ron went throw the door with Kim and was just finishing putting the plates of food on the dining table. Everyone was now sitting down and started to eat.

Ron couldn't help but smile _this is my future. _

"Stoppable san there is a reason why I am showing you this" Sensei said

Ron took his attention off of his future family to face sensei "What is it sensei?"

"This future in which you are seeing may not come true" sensei said softly with a hint of fear in voice "this is why I can show this. When there seems to be a drastic change to ones future the ancient ones give us this ability to see the two futures. This usually helps preserve the future they once had." Sensei paused "or makes the new future come true"

Ron was in utter shock

"What are you taking about sensei? What other future?"

"Take a look for yourself" Sensei than opened another portal

Ron was about to go in when he stopped. He turned around to see his family one more time. They all looked so happy… he looked happy. He took a last look at his older self who seemed to be looking right at Ron. Older Ron smiled at Ron. Ron knew that his older self couldn't see him but it felt like he was for some reason. Ron than step into the portal

He found himself in the Possible's living. He then saw Mr. and Mrs. Dr. Possible sitting on the sofa looking at something. Ron got closer to see what they were looking at. It was a picture of him and Kim at Prom. Ron noticed that Mrs. Possible was crying. She was putting the picture on her chest letting out more tears. Mr. Possible with his own tears hugged his wife and let out tears that would break one's heart to hear. Ron was baffled. He didn't know what was going on

"My Kimmie. Oh my Kimmie!" Mrs. Possible cried. "And Ron! They were so young and why did it happen on…" Mrs. Possible couldn't let herself finish the sentence. She hugged her husband more letting out more tears of pain.

"I know Hon. I know" Mr. Possible said "I wish we could have done something but none of us knew how." They heard the doorbell ring and they both got up. Ron followed them to the door to see a man with a tuxedo "Mr. and Mrs. Possible. I'm here to take you and your family to the funeral.

Hearing that Ron understood what was happen. "Sensei!" Ron didn't want it to be true.

"Yes Stoppable-san"

"Are me and KP…?"

"Dead?... Yes stoppable-san you are."

Ron then saw the tweebs coming down the stairs to stand next to their parents. All of them were wearing black the tweebs eyes looked puffed like if they have been crying. They all started walking to the car and Ron followed.

They reached the funeral home. They all got out of the car and walked inside. Ron saw his parents. Their eyes were tearing and full of pain. They saw Possible's walking in and walked towards them. They all hugged each other with tears. Ron couldn't help but want to yell that he was okay but knew they wouldn't hear him.

He spotted Monique and Felix and walked towards them. They were both crying

"Oh Kim and Ron" Monique said.

"Who would have thought …After all they face!" Felix face was heated but showed tears flowing down his face. Monique grabbed Felix's arm trying to calm Felix a bit. "They were my friends Monique"

"I know they were my friends too Felix. Mind coming with me to say good bye? I mean I don't think…" Monique couldn't finish her sentence.

Felix nodded and walked with Monique to the coffins .Ron gulped and followed. Monique stood there with Felix looking down.

Ron slowly peeked his way through and saw Kim. Ron took a few steps back and started to cry.

_No. this can't be true._

Ron stepped forward and saw Kim again. She was paler than Ron had ever seen her. She was wearing make-up but there was no hiding the bruises she had on her face. His hair was let loose wearing her mission outfit.

"Kim always said she wanted to be buried in her mission outfit" Monique said "I remember her saying "Monique no matter what if I die I want you to make sure I am buried in my mission outfit." Monique stated to break down "It not only represents me but all the good I have done in my life. If I die I know I'll die fighting" Monique broke down and cried. Felix did the same but put his arm around her doing his best to confront her.

Nobody noticed that Wade walking behind behind Monique listening to what she was saying until he spoke "she told me the same thing" Felix and Monique stared at Wade. His eyes were full of tears. They all hugged each other and went to the other coffin.

Ron was crying hard. He couldn't believe it. _This isn't my future. This isn't my future_

"Stoppable-san as of right now this is the future that is coming to be the strongest."

"Why are you showing me this?!" Ron yelled "what happen to the other future you showed me!"

"It can still happen stoppable-san this future isn't set. This why you are the metal box, to make sure this future doesn't happen" Sensei said pointing at the other coffin.

"Who did this?" Ron said through his teeth looking at Kim's coffin not even wanting to look at other one he knew was his.

"Let's go back Stoppable – san and I will explain how this was able to happen." Sensei than opened a portal and Ron quickly walked through the portal to see the dark metal box.

author note : Thank you all for the reviews. sorry that t took a while to finish but i have been studying for my finals coming up. also I will like to let you all now Kim Possible so the drama is going to aired on Disney Channel on Sunday, May 19th at 1:30am Central.


	11. Chapter 11

"Let's go back Stoppable – san and I will explain how this was able to happen." Sensei than opened a portal and Ron quickly walked through the portal to see the dark metal box.

Ron turned to sensei.

"As you know stoppable-san Toshimiru is the founder of the Yamanouchi School and the first master of Tai Shing Pek Kwar and the mystical monkey power."

"Yeah I know that but what does that have to do with me?" Ron said somewhat angrily.

"Stoppable-san let me finish and you will understand" Sensei said giving Ron stare. Ron feeling guilty nodded.

"With his abilities he was unstoppable. So unstoppable that people feared him. They thought he would use his powers against them and be so out of control no one would be able to stop him. This fear and worry lead to creation of the kuroi shinobi"

"The kur what?" Ron said trying to pronounce the word

"Kuroi shinobi or as you will say in English the dark ninjas"

"Dark ninjas?"

Sensei nodded "They became the thing they told their own people to fear, a power hungry person with a group of followers who are bent on control. They are ruthless, destructive and unmerciful beings. They did many un-honorable things to many of Toshimiru's followers and vowed to destroy Toshimiru himself. This is when Toshimiru decided to make the Yamanouchi School. He thought it would be a safer place for his family and followers to live in peace and to continue his teachings in Tia Shing Pek Kwar without fear. It did just that until…" Sensei paused.

"Until?" Ron asked getting nervous as to what sensei might say.

"It wasn't until they found out that Toshimiru wife was having a baby."

Ron gulped

"Word got out to the Kuroi Shinobi. They didn't like it stoppable-san. They last thing they wanted was an off-spring that surely would possess the Mystical Monkey Power. They had to do something before it was too late."

"What did they do?" Ron couldn't help himself. He needed to know

"They kidnapped Toshimiru's wife. They decided they were going to kill her before the baby would be born."

Ron was starting to get sick. All that came into his mind was Kim's lifeless body in the coffin, bruised

"Before they did anything Toshimiru with his followers found them. Toshimiru didn't want a battle between the Kuroi shinobi. He knew the lost would be great so decided to give them an offer they couldn't refuse"

"What was the offer?"

"In exchange for letting his wife and unborn child leave unharmed. He would give up his Mystical monkey powers"

"How did he do that?" Ron said

"You should know Stoppable-san. That's how you received your powers"

"The jade idols? You mean you can do that?" Ron said confused but amazed.

Sensei nodded "Yes, but Toshimiru at the time didn't know if it would work or that it would someone the mystical power. He believed the jade monkeys would just remove his powers but others believed that the jade Idols would give people the mystical monkey power after he removed it and placed it within the jade idols and warned him but he wouldn't listen. Toshimiru, since the rise of the Kuroi Shinobi, had been working on a way to remove his powers. Toshimiru wanted to live in peace with his family and followers and knew the only of achieving this…"

"Would be taking away his powers" Ron said

"Yes, and the jade idols where his only hope. When he told the Kuroi Shinobi they didn't believe him but agreed nonetheless. He then told 4 of his followers to line the jade idols. Once they did Toshimiru lost the Mystical Monkey power. The Kuroi shinobi were first unsure of what they saw but when they saw Toshimiru on his knees knew very well he didn't have the power anymore attacked him and killed his wife.

Ron gasped.

"Lucky with all the confusion after Toshimiru death, Toshimiru's followers were able to run away with the jade idols and hide them. In fear someone might gain the mystical monkey power The Kuroi shinobi went out searching for the jade Idols but were unsuccessful. They eventually let us live in peace knowing none of us posse the Jade Idols or its powers despite what the legends told them."

"That is until Monkey fist found them" Ron said.

Sensei nodded "since then they know you and Monkey Fist were the only ones exposed since Toshimiru to the mystical magic. My guess as to why they haven't tried to kill you yet is because of your constant battles with Monkey Fist and…"

"Figured one of us would eventually take the other out" Ron said.

"Precisely, once one of you were out of the way than they would finish the other one off and since monkey fist is defeated…"

"I am their next target" fear finally sinking in to the blonde.

"That's right. You are they're main concern stoppable-san and will stop at nothing to see you died. This is why you are here in this box. We need your location to be strictly hidden as long as we possibly can while you train and prepare for what is to be your most difficult challenge yet.

"Whoa Just wait a minute there sensei training?" Ron said lifting his arms "what is me doing in a metal box have to do with any training?"

"You are in here to block any tracking devices you might have on you to keep your location to be a secret not for training."

"What tracking device? I don't have a tracking device on me?"

Sensei ghostly figured disappeared leaving Ron in complete darkness

"Sensei?!" Ron yelled. Ron was starting to panic. Ron started to hyperventilate placing his arms around his body.

Ron heard buttons being pressed and once it ended a whoosh sound was coming from one of the walls making Ron flinch. The wall was slowly opening and light with beginning to shine inside the metal box. Once the door was fully opened Ron saw sensei standing outside of it holding Rufus in his hand and two Ninjas on either side of him. Rufus jumped out of sensei's hand and ran to Ron. Ron bent down stretching his hand for Rufus to jump on. Rufus jumped on.

"Buddy! Boy, am I glad to see you" giving Rufus a little hug with his head with Rufus stretching out his mole rat hands to hug Ron's check.

"Stoppable-san I apologize for not letting you out early but I needed to explain what was going on first"

Ron looked at sensei with his goofy smile "It's all good sensei. I understand "

Sensei looked at both of his ninjas and nodded

"Stoppable-san before you leave the box I need you to make you're not being tracked by your computer friend"

A ninja was quickly on Ron side with a laptop. Ron took a step back holding Rufus.

"Okay sure no problem" Ron was about to take the laptop when sensei started to speak

"Before you leave I need also to talk to Possible-san and explain that you are well" sensei paused "but you cannot to tell her what I have told you"

Ron couldn't believe his ears "Sensei I can't keep this from Kim. It has a much to do with her as it does to me."

"Why is that?" Sensei said with a puzzled look with a serous expression.

"Because she is pregnant with my child" Ron said softly

"Ever more the reason to keep this from her until time permits" Sensei said.

Ron was about to argue with sensei but stopped when sensei started to talk

"Stoppable-san Kim Possible would do anything to keep you safe am I right?"

Without hesitated Ron answered "Yes she would, but she wouldn't go after the dark ninjas!... would she?" Ron said questioning the possibility.

"We do crazy things for the people we love and want to protect" Sensei said

"Is that what happened sensei? Kim went after them?" Ron was now in horror thinking of Kim fighting them. What if that was what caused the bad future to happen?

Sensei didn't answer him but simple looked at the other ninja and nodded. The other ninja did a back flip towards Ron. Ron gave out a small yell and closed his eyes. Ron noticing nothing happened saw a Bueno Nacho bag

"I can't tell you much or what to do Stoppable-san it all up to you. I only wish to keep her safe."

Ron thought about what sensei said. Should he keep this a secret from Kim?

"And the Bueno Nacho bag?" Ron said eyeing the bag.

"For you of course" sensei smiled "I thought you might be hungry"

"You thought right" Ron quickly grabbed the bag and saw it had a Naco Grande sized inside. Ron took it out the Naco and took a bite and handed some to Rufus.

"Okay I know what I must do" taking one last bite of his Naco. He got the laptop sitting inside the metal box and started typing Kim's website.

Ron felt someone touch his shoulder. He turned to see sensei smiling "I know you will do the right thing stoppable- san. Remember we must not change the future too much."

"Meaning whatever I had plan before all of this" Ron said lifting his arms to show the metal box "be kept for the sake of keeping the good future intact"

"You are correct stoppable-san" Sensei nodded.

"Well here goes nothing" Ron said entering the enter button on the laptop.


	12. Chapter 12

Wade was in room looking at the surveillance videos again

"Would Dr. Possible do that?" Wade said to himself looking at the Rocket ship on the monitor

One of Wade's computers started to blink showing that there was a hit on the site. Wade turned his attention to the computer and type some commands to show the image of Ron.

"Wade?" Ron said

"RON!" Wade said nearly falling off his seat "Ron where are you!? You disappeared without a trace man. We thought Kim's dad sent you to the nearest back hole!" Wade said somewhat laughing.

Ron didn't say anything which made wade think "You aren't right?"

Ron gave his goofy smile "No wade my man I'm not I am just ...uh…"

"Ron where are you?"

"Wade I have no idea where I am to tell you the truth but look I need you to me a favor or favors I should say" Ron said seriously.

"Sure Ron but you gotta tell me where you are? Kim is real worried about you."

"Yeah I know wade that what I need you to patch me to Kim. I also need you to stop tracking me."

Wade was shocked. Did Ron know about the microchip?

"Ron I…"

"Look I know you are trying to track me Wade and I don't know how but just don't okay. I need my location to be a secret"

"Your location? I thought you didn't know where you are?" Wade said confused

"Look I don't have time to explain myself Wade. All you need to know for now is that Kim and I are in danger and I'm the target"

Wade was getting worried "what type of danger? And target for whom? Ron what's going on?!"

"Wade you couldn't even imagine the danger even if I told you" Ron said sadly "but that is why I am where I am. I'm being protected for a while here. That's why I need you not to track me. If you don't know than Kim won't know and would lead them to me"

This was too much to take in for the 13 year old genius "Ron I need to know"

"Wade! Just trust me on this okay? Believe me sooner or later you are going to find out but right now I need you to trust me and believe me"

Wade sighed "Okay Ron but you still gotta give me something to work with here maybe I can help."

"Wade all I want you to help me with is to make sure Kim is safe okay? I don't know how long I'll be here most likely before the wedding but…"

"Whoa back up Ron, before the wedding? Ron the date you planned with Kim won't be for a little more than a month away!"

"Don't you think I know that?" Ron snapped. Ron calmed himself and continued "I need this time to prepare Wade"

"Prepare for what!?"

"Wade old buddy can you just please patch me to Kim I promise I'll explain myself to you later okay?"

"Okay Ron." Wade said giving up on trying to get Ron to spill typing in some commands.

Kim was now parked in front of her house.

_Be calm Possible. You don't really know that you're dad sent your fiancée into a black hole_

Kim got out of the sloth and slowly made her way to the front door.

Kim opened the door and walked inside she heard voices

"That's what we told Ronald too. I mean what more can we do?"

She walked into the living room to see her father and mother as well as the Stoppable's sitting in the couch.

Everyone turned to see Kim

"Hi Kimmie-cub, How was your day?" Mr. Dr. Possible said smiling at his daughter.

Kim couldn't control her anger. She felt her blood pressure rising, her eyes beginning to show the fury she felt. She clenched her fist together. She stared at her father. She couldn't speak she felt so much anger building up inside of her.

Everyone stared at Kim. Mrs. Dr. Possible stared at Kim and back to Mr. Dr. P.

"Kim is there something wrong?" Mrs. Dr. Possible said

That did it. Kim was started to cry letting the tears fall from her face. She broke her stare from her father and turned away closing her eyes still having her fist clenched.

Everyone instantly got up and walked towards Kim. They all knew something bad had happen.

Mrs. Dr. Possible hugged her daughter. Kim hugged her mother back letting out sobs full of pain.

"Kim what's wrong? Did something happen to Ronald?" Mrs. Stoppable said holding on to her husband. When Mrs. Stoppable said that Kim let out even more sobs holding on to her mother harder.

Mr. Dr. Possible touched Kim shoulder.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME" Kim screamed

Mr. Dr. Possible jumped back. Kim letting go of her mother clenched her hands again tears filling her eyes.

Mrs. Dr. Possible quickly got in between Mr. Dr. Possible and Kim

"Kimberly Ann Possible what has gone into you?" Mrs. Possible said sternly

"OH I WILL TELL YOU WHATS GOTTEN INTO ME! DAD SENT RON INTO A BLACK HOLE!" Kim yelled.

Everyone turned to face Dr. Possible.

His face was confused and hurt "Kim I didn't send…"

Before Mr. Dr. Possible could defend himself a masked ninja jumped in front of Mrs. Dr. Possible. Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable took a few steps back while Mr. Dr. Possible grabbed his wife pulling her closer to him.

Kim instantly throw a punch which the Ninja dodge.

"Kim Possible it is me!" the ninja lifted both her hands and taking off her mask.

Kim stopped realizing who it was "Yori?" Kim said letting her guard down while everyone else was giving each other utter confused stares

"Mind telling me why you doing here? Kim hissed. She wasn't in the mood to deal with anything at that moment.

"Kim Possible I am here on behalf of stoppable-san" Yori said bowing her head in respect. Kim eyes were fixed on Yori.

"What do mean on behalf of Ron?" Kim asked raising one of her eyebrows.

"Can someone please explain what is going on?" Mrs. Possible said.

Kim focus her attention to the parents "everyone this is Yori. A pal of Ron and me from japan" she said pointing at the ninja girl in front of her.

"Kon'nichiwa" Yori smiled at the adults bowing her head in respect.

"Yori these are my parents" Kim said looking towards the direction of her parent "and they are Ron's parents"

Yori smiled "it is an honor to finally meet you Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable-san"

"Know that the introductions have been dealt with mind explaining what you meant by being here on behalf of Ron?" Kim said putting her hands on her hips.

"It is my honor to inform you that Stoppable-san is well" Yori said.

Kim was getting mad

"That's it! What do you mean he is okay? WHERE IS RON?" Kim snapped.

Everyone focused their attention to Yori. "I can't tell you because that information has also been kept from me but he is under the protection of the Yamanouchi School Possible-san"

"What does Ron need protection from? And how is he over there!?"

"Here let me show you "Yori than pulled out silver cube and rolled it on the floor. Once the box stopped moving a holographic imagine of Ron appeared. Everyone was staring at Ron who leaving the space center. "This is the surveillance video we took out of the space center. We needed it to seem that stoppable-san was shipped off into space" Yori said. The video showed Ron being hit by what seemed to be a tranquiller dart. Once then Ron fell to the ground and was surrounded by ninjas who lifted him up and disappeared. The Holographic images faded. Yori picked the cube and faced everyone

Kim was furious. "You did that to Ron!?" Kim felt like punching Yori for doing that to her Ron.

"So this is why you accused me of shipping of Ron to the nearest black hole?" Mr. Dr. Possible said looking at her daughter. Kim stared at Yori "Yeah" She turned to face her father "I'm sorry." She walked towards Dr. Possible and hugged him. Dr. Possible hugged her back staring at Yori

"Why did you that anyway? What kind of trouble is Ronald in that you had to do that to him?"

"That's what I want to know too" Mr. Stoppable said angry

"Stoppable-san isn't the only one who is in danger but all of you guys as well."

"Explain" Kim said

"You see if it was easy for us to take down stoppable-san than it would be as American's would say a piece to cake for them to do the same to stoppable-san. That's why he is under our protection at the moment as well as all of you. We need you all safe for stoppable-san, If one of you are taken than it would be a way to lure stoppable-san out. That's why I am here and some of our ninja's graduates are here."

Mrs. Stoppable couldn't help herself "Ninja graduates?"

"Yes, are ninja graduates are here to assist" Yori smiled.

"Who are "them"?" Kim said taking a step towards Yori. Kim wanted to know was the so called threat that our making them think everyone needed protection.

The Kimmunicator beeped. Kim answered not taking her eyes of Yori

"Go wade" Kim said

"Um KP I'm not Wade"

Kim instantly looked onto the Kimmunicator to see Ron giving her a goofy smile

"RON!" Kim cried out everyone expect Yori walked over to Kim to see Ron

"Ron, are you okay? Where are you?" Kim said

Ron laughed a bit "Amp down KP I'm fine"

"Ron what is the stitch here what is going on!"

Ron was quiet "KP you gotta trust me on this it is best you don't know"

Kim mouth completely dropped. After all those years of knowing Ron he never told her something like that.

"What do you mean its best I don't know?" Kim yelled "Ron I was worried sick about you and now Yori is telling me you are under protection? Who is after you?"

"Wait Yori's there?" Ron said giving Kim a puzzled look.

"Ron, don't try to change the subject what is the freakin stitch here!"

"I wasn't KP I didn't know Yori was there and for right now it is best that you don't know okay. Trust me. This is just something that I need to do alone at the moment." Ron said sadly. He wanted more than anything to warn Kim and explain the situation to her but knew it would do more bad than good.

Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable glanced at each other while Mr. and Mrs. Dr. Possible glanced at their soon to be son-in-law wondering why he wasn't telling Kim.

Kim anger rose, she didn't like the fact Ron was keeping a secret from her especially one considering his life bring in danger.

"RON WHAT HAS GONE INTO YOU? WE ARE A TEAM! WHY CAN'T YOU TELL ME?"

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU TO THEM!" RON SHOUTED

Everyone stayed quiet seeing Ron had tears in his eyes "Kim I don't want to lose you or our little girl. I am going to be away for a while in some location not even I know to train KP."

Kim had no idea what was going on but knew if Ron thought he might lose her or but her in harm's way he would never spill.

"When will you be back" Kim said sadly knowing there was no use arguing feeling utterly defeated

"Before our wedding KP, I promise"

"Ron, are you crazy? We can't plan a wedding with you gone"

"No Kim this can work. Look I'll talk to you as much as I can and we can discuss the wedding plans when contact you" Ron smiled

Kim wasn't sure what to think. "Ron, Are you sure? I mean aren't you supposed to be keeping a low pro?"

"100% KP. I mean the whole me being shipped into a black hole won't last for long. Eventually they are going to find out. Might as well continue what we have planned. We can't always live our lives being in fear. Hey we been through worse"

_You have been kidnapped and hidden from me for your own good and now I don't even know where you are or what danger you in and being protected myself._

"Fine Ron okay" Kim said trying to keep her cool.

"A Booyah!" Ron said with a huge smile. Soon Ron noticed his mother as well as the rest of adults were staring at him with worried expressions.

"Hey everyone" Ron smiled "Uh mom I need you to do something for me?"

Mrs. Stoppable nodded "anything Honey"

"Mom I want you to go into my Naco royalties account and help Kim find our dream house "Ron said giving his famous goofy smile "You guys can show me pictures when I can contact you okay?" Ron said.

Ron's mom nodded. Kim looked at Ron "Your crazy Ron" she said trying to keep herself from crying

"Yes but crazy for you" Ron smiled "oh I almost forgot Yori?" Ron said

Kim moved the Kimmunicator towards Yori "yes stoppable-san?"

"Keep my KP safe will you?"

"It would be my honor "Yori said

"Okay so I got to leave you KP"

"Ron"

"Yeah Kim?"

"I love you" Kim said letting a tear flow through her check

"KP I love you more than life itself. I will talk you later. Ron man out. Bye" and faded out

"Bye" Kim said weakly staring at the Kimmunicator.

"Stoppable-san is in good hands. There is no need to worry" Yori said

_If only I can believe you_

Kim nodded

"Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable it will be my honor to accompany you to your home. The other ninja graduates would be watching over you while I am here taking watch over Kim Possible and her family" Yori said giving them a smile of reinsurance.

Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable nodded "Well Good night everyone, I'll send the boys back with um Yori" Mr. stoppable said

"Yes good night everyone" Mrs. Stoppable paused looking at Kim "and Kim we can look at houses whenever you want" Mrs. Stoppable said.

Kim smiled "how about tomorrow?" she needed something to do to keep her mind from going into complete over load.

"That sounds good to me" Mrs. Stoppable giving Kim a hug.

Mrs. Stoppable let go and walked out with Yori and Mr. stoppable.

"I'm going to bed" Kim said

"Good night dear" Mrs. Possible said

Kim slowly walked up stairs into her room to see a pandaroo cuddle buddy in a nicely wrapped bow with a note attached to it on her bed

_What?_

Kim picked up the cuddle buddy and read the note

**_KP, I knew how sad you were when you lost you cuddle buddy collection so as the awesome badical fiancée I am I went out and bought pandaroo. Hope you like it._**

**_Ron_**

Kim squeezed the note close to chest. "Ron you always know how to surprise me" Kim cried a bit lying down on her bed slowly going to sleep snuggling with her Pandaroo.


	13. Chapter 13

**Kim was in her mission outfit somewhere in the jungle.**

**_Where am I? _**

**"Kim!" There was no mistaking that voice it was Ron and he was in danger**

**"Ron hang on I'm coming!" Kim yelled as she ran. Kim ran to where the voice is coming from**

**"Ron?" Kim said looking around **

**"KP!" Kim says Ron. He was tied up and bruised "Ron! Don't worry I'll get you out of here!"**

**"KP Don't …!" Ron was too late on his warning. A ninja from behind grabbed Kim and pushed her down.**

**Kim struggled but it was no use. She looked up to see Ron crying having another ninja beside him having a knife on his neck**

**"You are no match for me child. I'll destroy you later but first" the ninja said now turning his head towards Ron "Anything last words?"**

**"KP I'm sorry I failed you" Ron said and with that Ron's throat was cut open**

**"NO!" Kim cried "Now it's your turn" the ninja said charging at Kim**

Kim woke up yelling. She sat up her face was full of sweat. She touched her pulling it back.

"It was just a dream" Kim looked at her clock it was 3:15 a.m. Kim laid in bed hugging her pandaroo "Just a dream" Kim said closing her eyes

Kim woke up again but without the screaming. Kim saw it was 7:30. She turned around in bed. She didn't feel like getting up. She felt sick with a major headache. She slowly got out of bed walked downstairs.

When she went downstairs she saw her family eating breakfast with Yori.

"Do not concern yourself with that Mr. Possible-san. Just go about your regular day and Good Morning Possible-san" Yori said

Everyone turned their attention to Kim. Mrs. Possible could tell Kim didn't sleep well. She had bags under her eyes and looked like she wanted to throw up.

"Morning Kim" Jim and Tim

"Morning tweebs, Yori, mom and dad" Kim said taking her seat next to Mr. Dr. Possible. Mr. Possible not taking off his eyes from the newspaper "Morning Kimmie-cub"

"Morning Kimmie, I made eggs and bacon" Mrs. Possible said. Kim then looked down to see the smiley face bacon and eggs with some orange juice in front of her.

"Thanks Mom" Kim said picking up her strip of bacon "Mom you have something for headaches. My head hurts.

"Didn't sleep well Hon?" Mr. Dr. Possible said folding the newspaper and setting down on the table.

"Not really Dad"

"Kim you can take some Advil. Boys if you want me to give you a left to the junk yard than you two better get a move on" Mrs. Possible said picking up her plate

"Sure Mom" The Tweebs finished their meal and walked with Mrs. Possible into the Kitchen

"Possible-san Mrs. Stoppable-san has told me to let you know that she will pick you up at 9 for house looking"

"When did she tell you this?" Kim said drinking some of her juice.

"This morning when I went to check on them" Yori said picking up her plate

"Okay I should probably should start getting ready then" Kim reached for her plate when Yori stopped her

"Go get ready Possible-san. I'll clean the dishes. I would be my honor"

Kim stared at Yori for a moment and shrugged "uh thanks"

Yori smiled "Mr. Possible-san, are you done?"

Mr. Dr. Possible nodded "Thank you Yori" giving Yori a smile "I better be on my way too. Have to talk to the board of directors. Later Kim, Yori"

"Bye Dad" Kim said

"Good-bye Possible-san" Yori said

Without saying another word Kim went back upstairs to take a shower.

Ron was dodging ninja stars sensei was throwing at him

"Ah whoa" Ron said ducking his head

"Stoppable-san you must not fear them but be at one with them" sensei said while throwing the other one which cut a little of Ron's hair

"Maybe that's all for today" sensei sighed

"Good call" Ron said touching his hair "besides sensei I am tired and so is Rufus"

Ron said pointing at Rufus who lay down on the dirt showing his exhaustion.

"Very well stoppable-san. We shall pick this up tomorrow" sensei said turning around and started to walk. Ron picked up Rufus putting him on his shoulder and followed sensei back to the metal box.

"You shall sleep here" Sensei said pointing inside the metal box. The metal box now had light inside of it. Ron looked inside to see a twin sized bed. "Under the bed there are a few spare clothes and underwear as well as toothbrush, toothpaste and soap"

"Thanks sensei" Ron said lying on the bed

"Sleep well stoppable-san. Our ninjas will be surrounding the area so no need to worry"

Ron didn't hear sensei Ron was already doze off

Mrs. Stoppable, Kim, Yori and Hana were in front of last house. They saw 6 different houses since Kim left her house this morning and none of them felt right to her. This house looked promising. The yard needs a little work done and the house needs a new fresh coat of paint but overall Kim liked the house. It had a nice porch which Kim could put a bench surrounding it with flowers. Kim started to see a home for her, Ron and their unborn child in this house. Kim looking around the area surrounding the house started to make her feel like she had been there before.

_Isn't this where…_

"Let me take a picture" Mrs. Stoppable said taking out her camera. As for the other previous pictures Kim would stand in front of the house while Mrs. Stoppable took the picture.

While taking the picture Kim notice a car was being parked on the driveway. Kim turned her attention to the man coming out of it. He was semi-tall dark brown haired eyed tannish looking man. He walked towards Kim's direction. Yori holding Hana walked towards Kim's side while Mrs. Stoppable turned around to see what the girls where seeing.

"You must be here to look at the house. Hi the name is R… Maggie, Maggie Stoppable is that you?"

Kim and Yori both looked at Mrs. Stoppable.

"Robbie, Robbie Herr. What a wonderful surprise!" Mrs. Stoppable said giving Rob a hug.

"Kim this Rob Herr an old college friend of mine" Mrs. Stoppable said

"Rob Herr" the tannish man said stretching his hand out. Kim shook it "Kim Possible"

"The world famous teen hero" Rob said smiling letting go of the hand shake "I knew you looked familiar"

"This is my friend Yori" Kim said gesturing towards Yori who was holding Hana. Yori smiled but didn't say anything.

"And who is this sweetie pie" Rob said touching Hana's hand

"That's my daughter Hana" Mrs. Stoppable said

"She is adorable" he said smiling at Hana

"Yes she is. Don and I are very happy to have her in our lives" Mrs. Stoppable said

"How time flies. Last time I saw you Donnie and you were about to have a baby. We must catch up all 3 of us one day" Rob said

"Of course" Mrs. Stoppable said

"Come on let me show you inside the house" Rob said getting out the keys out his pocket and politely gestured for Kim, Mrs. Stoppable and Yori to go ahead of him.

Rob gave Kim and the others a tour of the house. The house was nice. It had 4 bedrooms 2 bathrooms, a dining room, a basement, an attic, a spacious kitchen and living room. The more they saw of the house, the more Kim liked it. She could picture Ron cooking in the kitchen and playing video games in the living room. The house felt like home to her.

Mrs. Stoppable was talking to Rob when Kim walked towards her "Mrs. S may I talk to you? In private" Kim said looking at Rob. "No problem I have to make a call anyway"

Rob walked into the kitchen leaving Mrs. Stoppable and Kim alone "Mrs. Stoppable I don't know about you but I really am liking this house" Kim said

"No arguments here. I know Ronald would love this house."

"I wish he was here" Kim said sadly

"I know so do I" Mrs. Stoppable said hugging Kim

"What do we do? I mean to be honest I didn't like any of the other houses and for some reason this house is screaming out to me" Kim said letting go of Mrs. Stoppable "This feels just right to me."

"I had the same feeling when Mr. Stoppable and I bought our house" Mrs. Stoppable smiled

"Let me talk to Rob and see what I can do" Mrs. Stoppable winked walking into the kitchen.

After a few minutes Mr. Stoppable came out with Rob.

"Well Kim I have good news and bad news. Which do you want first?"

"The bad news" Kim said

"Well there is already an offer already on the house but the good news is we can top the offer" Mrs. Stoppable said "the other bad news is that we have to put in the offer before the bank accepts the other one. If you want this house Kim we have to put in the offer now"

Kim thought about what Mrs. Stoppable said. Kim faced Yori "Yori do think Ron will like this house?" Yori thought for a second and smiled "yes I do believe stoppable-san will be pleased with this house"

"Mrs. S?"

"I believe Ronnie is going love it" Mrs. Stoppable smiled

Kim needed to make a choice. She didn't want to make this huge decision without Ron but she had no idea when Ron would contact her again and she didn't want to lose the house. Deep down inside Kim knew this was her and Ron's dream home.

"Alright we'll make the offer" Kim said

"Excellent I'll let the bank know" Rob smiled reaching for his phone in his pocket

"Don't worry about a thing Kim. I used some of my bank connections to make sure Ronald was already pre-approved and everything. All we have to do is wait now" Mrs. Stoppable said

"How long will that take?" Kim said

"A few days tops dear. Trust me this is house is as good as yours Kim" Mrs. Stoppable said putting her hands on Kim's shoulder. Kim smiled.

"Alright the offer has already been put through guys. I'll let you know what the banks says within a few days" Rob said

"Thanks Robbie" Mrs. Stoppable said

"Anything to help out an old friend" Rob said "you're just lucky your son gave you the access you needed to pull this off."

"I know" Mrs. Stoppable said.

Everyone was in Mrs. Stoppable car and Mrs. Stoppable was ready to go when she notice Rob was walking towards the driver's seat "Take care Maggie. Say hello to Don for me well ya and your boy."

"Will do Rob thanks again for everything"

"No big deal Maggie. Later Maggie"

"Bye Rob" Mrs. Stoppable said waving at Rob while slowly driving away from house.

Ron woke up to the sounds dongs. He rubbed his eyes to see Rufus still sleeping

"Good Morning stoppable-san I see you slept well" sensei said

"I guess you can say that" Ron said stretching his arms

"Get dressed stoppable-san. You have a full day of training ahead of you today"

"Oh joy" Ron said frowning.

"When are done meet me by the cherry tree" sensei than turned and walked away leaving Ron and Rufus alone.

Ron was done dressing and followed the trail he saw sensei take. He then saw sensei eating a cherry. When Ron was close to sensei, sensei spit out his cheery seed without even thinking about it Ron dodge it.

"Hey" Ron said

"You're senses are improving" sensei said smiling "Now I want you to do that without looking."

"Sensei I can't dodge what I can't see" Ron said

"Awe but you are wrong stoppable-san. This exercise will help you learn to work with your monkey powers by allowing them to guide you. You mystical monkey power is strong. You must learn to channel that energy."

Ron sighed "okay"

Ron closed his eyes.

"Very well stoppable-san. Channel your inner power stoppable-san. Let it guide you"

Sensei throws another cherry seed at Ron's feet.

Ron quickly jumped. Sensei continued throwing the seeds and every time he would Ron would dodge them.

"See stoppable-san you haven't been hit once" Ron opened his eyes

"Hey your right! Rufus check me out!" Ron said.

Rufus was sitting by sensei eating a cherry gave Ron thumbs up. "You must learn to channel your power stoppable-san"

"Understood sensei. Now can I have a cherry? I 'm kinda hungry" Ron said reaching for the cherry

"Very well stoppable-san. We will resume training after breakfast."

With that Ron sat down next to Rufus and started to munch on the cherries.


	14. Chapter 14

It has been two weeks seen Ron last contacted Kim. Kim herself wasn't the same anyone can tell from just looking at her. She hasn't been sleeping well because of the ongoing nightmares she has been having. She thought it was just her imagination acting up because she didn't understand what was going on with Ron so she didn't tell anyone. With every passing day Kim would become more and more frighten about Ron's safety. She also got madder. She hated the fact that Ron was keeping the truth from her a secret. She felt so helpless and useless.

Monique was behind the counter at Club Banana filling out your daily inventory report when Kim in her mission outfit came walking in.

"Kim! Where have you been?" Monique said laying down her clipboard on the counter.

"Went on a mission to save a small village from an erupting volcano" Kim said walking towards Monique

"You went on a mission alone?" Monique asked concern but at the same time curious.

"Nah Wade and Yori were with me. So not the drama Monique" Kim smiled

A little more at ease Monique picked up her clipboard taking out the piece of paper "where is Yori anyway?" she said walking around the counter

"Probably somewhere here" Kim said looking around the store "if not she is probably resting at my place"

"At least someone is resting" Monique walked into the Manager's office leaving the paper on the manager's desk. "Looks like you haven't been getting much of that" Monique closed the door behind. "What's up girl? Ever since Ron left you seem on edge just waiting for bad news or something."

Kim sigh "because I feel like I am M. I feel at any moment Yori will just appear and tell me Ron's dead" Kim wiped a tear

"I mean this wedding planning/ furniture shopping isn't helping either. If it isn't furniture shopping than its wedding planning, if it's not wedding planning I'm wigging out that Ron hasn't contacted me!" Kim paused trying to control herself "I guess I have a lot on my mind. Ron is usually the one who keeps me chill when I have super stress overload"

"Well let me see if I can't help" Monique smiled.

Monique walked behind the counter putting two wrapped gifts on it. One was a small blue box wrapped in a purple bow. The other was somewhat bigger but it was bag rather than a box.

"Happy Birthday Kim!" Monique said walking around the counter to give Kim a hug.

Kim smiled "awe thanks Monique" hugging her back

"Here" Monique handed her the small blue present "Open this one first. I know you're going to flip when you open it" Monique said with a huge smile on her face.

Kim unwrapped it. When she opened the box she couldn't contain her joy "Monique you got the socks I have been saving up for from CCB!" Kim squealed with delight hugging her best friend.

"Yup but that's not all girl. Just wait to see your other present" Monique said pointing at the other gift.

Kim opened the bag to see a light baby blue strapless short dress with pair silver heels inside.

Kim looked at Monique who gave another huge smile "Go on try it on"

Kim then tried on the dress with the heels in the dressing room. She stepped out of the dressing room

"How do I look?"

"I knew it would great on you" Monique said folding her arms with a smile looking at Kim. Kim turned to look at herself in the mirror and smiled back at Monique.

"Monique you are greatest!" Kim hugged Monique again.

Soon then Kim's cellphone started ringing from her bag. Kim reached to her bag and answered.

"Hello?" Kim said. Kim listened while Monique was staring at her wondering who could Kim be talking to. "Oh that's Spankin' news!…. Oh okay I'll be sure to do that… sure no big and thanks again. Bye" Kim hanged up the phone with a huge smile on her face.

"Who was that?" Monique asked

"That was Mr. Herr that showed us the house I was telling you about" Kim said still with the biggest smile she had since Ron's absents.

"What about him?" Monique said

"We got the house!" Kim yelled. Both teenage girls squealed

"Kim that's great!" Monique said

"Yeah I can't wait to tell everyone! I hope Ron will like the house" Kim said looking somewhat nervous.

"Kim, I sure Ron would be happy with your chose. Don't sweat about that now" Monique said

"You're probably right" Kim smiled

"Hey why don't we finish up here and we can have a girl's night out. What do you say?"

Kim thought about it and smiled "As long as I get to wear this!" Kim said

"I was hoping you'll say that" Monique smirked

The past two weeks for Ron have been non-stop training mode. Every morning when Ron would wake up he would walk down to a little river near his room and shower and brushed his teeth. After that he would meet sensei by the cherry tree and do ninja stars drills till breakfast. After breakfast he would mediate before he would start his combat training till lunch. After lunch Ron would sit by the cherry tree or take a swim in the river with Rufus or just plain relax till sensei called for him to continue combat training till dinner. Once after dinner training was done for the day. Ron grew use the schedule even though in the beginning he would complain and be half asleep most of time.

Ron stretched out his hands and rubbed his eyes. "Rufus time to wake up" Ron said nudging the naked mole rat. When he did he noticed a laptop inside his room. Ron got up and walked to the laptop and turned it on. Once the laptop started up he noticed the date.

"Today's KP's birthday Rufus" Ron said. Rufus crawled on Ron's back and looked at the laptop and nodded "well we better wish her a happy birthday. She is probably worried I haven't called her" Ron quickly went to Kim's website.

Kim and Monique were in front of Kim's house. Kim and Monique were still at the mall getting all nicely dressed to go out for girl's night when Kim's mom called Kim telling her to come home immediately that something had come up. Kim was wearing her new outfit Monique gave her with her hair tied up high. Monique was wearing a strapped laced short red dress.

Kim opened the door to see the light were off.

"Hello mom?" Kim said turning on the lights. When she did everyone jumped out "surprise!"

Kim looked to see her family, the Stoppable's, Wade, Felix, Zita, Yori, Cousin Larry, and some of Kim's friends from the cheer squad in party attire all smiling at her. She noticed the banner in the middle of the room _happy 18__th__ birthday Kim!_

Kim smiled trying hard not to cry "Thanks everyone" Kim turned to Monique "You knew didn't you?" giving her friend a smile.

Monique smiled "Of course" putting her arm around her friend laughing at Kim's reaction. " you needed some good surprise girlfriend"

"Come on everyone" Mrs. Possible yelled "Let's go into the backyard and…"

"Get this party started "Jim and Tim said. Everyone cheered slowly making their way to the backyard wishing Kim a happy birthday.

Outside, everyone started dancing and eating and just plain having a good time. Even Kim was enjoying herself. The backyard was decorated with twinkle lights and streamers. There were a few tables for people could sit down and eat. Next to that was the buffet table flooded with all different types of food. On the other side of the yard Jim and Tim created a dance floor with the stereo blasting to some of teen's favorite songs.

Wade was drinking some soda talking to the tweebs when his wrist watch beeped

"Hey Jim and Tim I'll be back okay. I felt my laptop inside and Kim just got a hit on the site" the tweebs nodded.

"Just don't take too long" Jim said walking with Tim towards the food table.

Once inside Wade sat in the kitchen table opening his laptop.

"Yo Wade!" Ron smiled  
"Hey Ron long time no see. How's it hanging?" wade chuckled

"Is that supposed to be a monkey pun?" Ron said smiling

"Sorta" Wade smiled back "but seriously how are you?"

"Good I guess. Lot of training and drills, you know the basic ninja stuff"

"Right" Wade said "you want me to call Kim for you?"

"Actually Wade before you do I need you to do some stuff for me"

"Sure Ron" Wade said

"Got something to write on because it's all a lot" Ron said

Wade quickly opened a word document page "I'm all ears"

Kim was talking to Felix sitting down eating some food about the house.

"Aw man that sweet! A house that wicked awesome Kim if you need any help I'm your man" Felix smiled

"Thanks Felix I know Ron and I can always count on you" Kim said giving Felix a smile

"Speaking of the Ron man, any word from him yet?" Felix said. Felix, Wade and Monique were the only ones outside the family who actually knew the truth about what happen to Ron. It wasn't easy to keep it from Felix since he was there when Kim left storming out Bueno nacho the day Ron left.

"No but hopefully soon" Kim said taking another sip of soda

"Alright done" Wade said saving the document "don't worry Ron half the things on your list I'll can easily do in my sleep but the others might take a little time. I'll do my best to get this done before the wedding" Wade said reading over the list and closing it.

"I sure you will my man. I mean what's the best man for right?"

"What! You want me to be your best man?" Wade said not sure if Ron was playing with him

"Of course, wade you aren't just the super genius who runs Kim's website and makes cool gadgets for our missions. You're my friend. I wouldn't think of anybody else who can handle Kim's and my crazy lifestyle better than you. So what you say?

Wade smiled "I would be honored Ron"

Kim walked into the kitchen "Oh there you are Wade. The tweebs told me we got a hit on the site. What's the sitch?"

"Take a look for yourself Kim" Wade said smiling

Kim walked and took a seat next to wade seeing Ron on the screen "Happy Birthday KP"

"Ron!" Kim smiled "thanks"

"Hey you're looking awfully gorgeous tonight" Ron said giving Kim his goofy smile

Kim blushed "Yeah it was Monique's idea. Everyone decided to surprise me with a party but enough about me how are you? I have so much to tell you!"

Wade slide out "I'll let you two talk in private." Wade said walking back to the backyard

"To answer your question KP I'm fine and dandy and so is Rufus" Rufus popped up on the screen

"Rufus it's good to see you" Kim smiled

"What do need to tell me Kim?"

"Ron we own a house!" Kim blurted out smiling

"Boo-yah! That's badical Kim? How does it look it?" Ron said overly excited at the news

Kim looked through the Kimmunicator and stretched out to show Ron the picture of the house she had saved on it.

Ron looked at the picture with widen eyes.

_That's the house! The house I saw in the future!_

"Ron?" Kim said kinda worried to why Ron wasn't talking

"Uh" Ron said suddenly realizing he hasn't spoken.  
"You don't like the house. I knew I should have…" Kim said

"KP the house is great. It is just how I pictured it" Ron smiled

"Really?" Kim said

"Of course KP I…" Ron stopped in mid-sentence. Sure that was the house he saw in the future there was no denying that but seeing it in the present made Ron realized why the house looked so familiar.

_Aw man this can't be_

Ron did a metal face palm.

"Kim by any chance is this house on midcolor drive… is it?" Ron asked hoping that wasn't the case

"Yeah how did you know?" Kim asked curiously taking the Kimmunicator away from the screen looking at the house again.

"Uh nothing KP I…" Ron heard the sounds of the gongs. "KP I gotta go. That's my wake-up call. I have to go back to training but I'll talk to you soon. Happy Birthday again Kim and don't forget how much I love you. Bye" Ron than ended the call.

"I hate it when he does that" Kim said little bit heated closing the laptop

"Oh Kimmie-cub there you are. Come on outside we are just about to cut the cake" Mr. Possible said opening the kitchen door

"Coming dad" Kim said getting up from the table and leaving the kitchen.

Ron closed the laptop looking at Rufus "save by the bell buddy. Aw man I just can't believe the house..." Ron said. Ron stopped noticing a ninja running towards the room.

Ron looked at the ninja while Rufus crawled on Ron's shoulder. The ninja ran into the room and spoke in his best English "Master wants to see you now"

Ron quickly getting up "something wrong?" Ron didn't get an answer because ninja ran out disappearing.

"Let's go Rufus" Ron said running outside the room.

Author note:

I honestly have no idea when Kim's birthday is but since I always thought that she was a summer baby and since my birthday is tomorrow I decided to make her have a birthday. Thank you for all your guys' reviews and followings etc… Hope you guys like the chapter.

To Imyoshi: yes a lot of foreshadowing. Lol the house mystery will be revealed in the next chapter, stay tuned.


	15. Chapter 15

"Let's go Rufus" Ron said running outside the room.

Ron ran to see Sensei talking to some of the ninjas. The ninjas nodded and walked away. Ron short of breathe put his hands over his knees

"Sensei…what's…going …on" Ron said with Rufus quickly following behind collapsing on the dirt.

"They know" was all sensei would say looking at Ron. Ron's stomach was in knots the minute sensei said that. His body tensed up with thoughts running though his mind.

"How…how… do you know?" Ron said straightening himself up.

Sensei handed Ron an arrow with a letter attached to it.

"It was found on a tree not too far from Yamanouchi" Sensei said.

Ron took the arrow and detached the letter. He unwrapped the letter to see it was written in English. He looked at sensei "it's in English"

"Indeed. The letter is directed to you young stoppable-san"

Ron began to read

_Well Mr. Stoppable I have to say you aren't as dumb as I thought you were. To believe you have fooled us as long as you had is a mystery in itself. But now as you American's would say the cats got off the bag. We thought the monkey master would relish the challenge on fighting us but instead he is hiding. Now why is that Mr. Stoppable? Is it because you are weak pathetic little boy always having to be saved by his fiancée. Always having to be the distraction while she does all the hard work and you simply cowering away?_

_I would expect nothing more from a buffoonish sidekick such as yourself, always needing someone to fight your battles for you instead of facing them. So I understand why you hide oh great monkey master but remember we are watching. We have been watching you since day one Mr. Stoppable, you, your family even you soon to be wife. We know everything about you and know what you are capable of but nonetheless you will fall just like Monkey Fist. If Toshimiru couldn't stop us than what chance you have on defeating us? Continue hiding sidekick but one way or another we will find and end you just like Toshimiru. All the training in the world nor your precious fiancée Kim Possible will be able save you. To prove to you that we have been watching Mr. stoppable I taken the liberty of making a little show for you to see. It is in the microchip attached to the note. Farewell Sidekick, till the day we meet remember we are watching._

Ron trembled looking at the letter.

_How do they know so much? How do they even know KP and I are engage?_

He didn't like this and wanted nothing more than to head on the first flight back to Middleton and be with Kim. He felt like Shego just throw a plasma blast at him and he was trying to hide the pain. Rufus crawled on Ron's shoulder looking at the letter himself. Ron took the chip out of the note and ran to his room to get the laptop with sensei following.

Ron put the chip into the laptop. Once he did a video started to play. Ron couldn't believe his eyes. There were video clips of Ron with Kim at Bueno Nacho, cheer practice, Rufus and him at the Middleton mall, even his mother and father at their jobs. The last video clip he saw was video of Kim and him walking down downtown Middleton the day he propose. Ron was speechless. The fear of what they might do to Kim was consuming him.

He closed the laptop. Rufus with sad eyes touched Ron's hand patting it trying to comfort him.

"Sensei I have to tell Kim. I can't hide this from her anymore" Ron looked down letting his words flow. There was no hiding it anymore he was going to tell Kim.

"I'm also getting the first flight out of here straight to Middleton I am not going to sit here and wait for something to happen. I need to be with Kim and my family and protect them"

Ron got up and started walking away from sensei. He needed to clear his head.

After a few minutes Sensei found Ron sitting by the river throwing rocks into it.

"Stoppable-san I…"

"Sensei with all due respect whatever you are going to tell me isn't going to change my mind" Ron paused taking a deep breathe "I am going back to Middleton and telling Kim this whole sitch." Ron said throwing another rock.

"I respect your wishes Stoppable-san. I won't stop you from going back to Middleton and being with your loved ones. I just wish you would reconsider" Sensei sat next to Ron picking up a rock himself and throwing it.

"Sensei what's there to consider?!" Ron said "Sensei I can't just sit here and hide while my family is in constant danger from those people! I mean come on!" Ron got up and started to pace "I would never forgive myself if something happened to them. I'm done hiding sensei"

"Stoppable-san, you didn't come here for us to hide you from them but to prepare you for what lies ahead" Sensei began "leaving now will just lead to your deadly future."

Ron stopped pacing and looked at sensei.

"They are trying to get you to come out of hiding stoppable-san. Why else would they send you the message? They want you to worry and wonder what their next move will be."

Ron sighed sitting down next to sensei.

"Stoppable-san you must always remember that one can't always choose the battle one must face" Sensei stopped waiting for Ron to look at him. "You're mystical monkey power is strong and the progress you have made here is far better than I have hope you would make in such a sort time but there is still much you must learn. Leaving now I fear will lead to the death of not only you but everything you hold dear."

"Alright let's say I decide to stay until my wedding day sensei. What about Kim? My family?"

"Do not concern yourself Stoppable-san. I have already sent word to Yori and send more of our ninjas to assist. Your family is in safe hands."

Ron knew sensei was right. Leaving now will be a for sure death wish. They knew him, all to will. They would find out the minute he landed and wouldn't hesitant to attack.

"Fine I'll stay sensei but I am going to tell my family about this."

Sensei smiled getting up "very well as you wish but before you do we should train stoppable-san. Today we are going try to help you access your monkey powers to its full potential at will"

"Alright sensei, but let me do something first before we do if that's okay?"

"I will meet you by the cherry tree when you are done" Sensei said smiling walking away from Ron.

"Well Rufus let's go" Ron said getting up. Rufus climbed on Ron shoulder and nodded.

Kim was sleeping in her bed when her Kimmunicator started to beep. Kim yawned pressing the button

"What's the sitch wade?"

"I got a message from Ron" Wade said looking at the screen.

"Saying?" Kim said sitting up on her bed.

"All it says is to have everyone meet at your house at 10 am and that everything is going to be explained" Wade said scratching his head

Kim looked at Wade with a puzzled look "explain? You don't think?" Kim said

"It could be Kim" Wade said

"Wade send word to Mr. and Mrs. S. I'll tell my parents when they wake up."

Wade nodded "On it Kim. I'll see you later than." Wade faded out leaving Kim alone in her room thinking.

It was 10 and everyone was waiting for Ron's call. Wade already programed the living room TV for when Ron called he could easily transfer the call to it. Everyone was in the living room sitting down in the couch sipping some coffee trying to hide their worries. Kim was pacing in the living room constantly looking at the time.

"Ron should have called by now" Kim said

"Kimmie I'm sure…" Mrs. Dr. Possible began to say when the doorbell rang

"Ugh I don't have time for this!" Kim said walking to the front door.

She opened the front door to see Monique and Felix.

"Hey Kim, ready to go?" Monique said

Kim did a face palm "Guys I completely forgot. I…" Kim was cut off

"KIM!" Wade yelled. Kim quickly went to the living room with Monique and Felix following behind closing the door behind them.

When they entered the living room Ron was on the TV screen. Ron looked tried and very serious.

"Hey guys" Ron said trying his best to fake a smile. Kim knew something was up.

"Ron what's the sitch?" Kim said taking a seat next to her parents.

"I'll tell you but first wade I sent you a video feed can you play it?" Ron said looking at wade.

Wade quickly on his laptop opened the video and played it. Everyone was silent with shivers and goosebumps watching the video. When they video was done Ron appeared on full screen.

"Before you ask I got this in a letter…a letter from the dark ninjas."

"Who's the dark ninjas?" Felix said. Everyone looked at Felix and Monique realizing they were there.

"If it Stoppable-san wishes I will explain" Yori said coming from the dining room in full ninja attire.

"No Yori it would be my honor to tell them" Ron said giving Yori a smile. With that Ron explained about the dark ninjas and what they did to Toshimiru but kept the fact that the wife was pregnant for Kim's sake.

Kim's heart felt like it was being ripped into too. "That explains my dreams"

Everyone focus their attention to Kim

"What dreams KP?" Ron asked nervously.

Kim explained her recent dreams.

"KP, why haven't you told me?" Ron asked

Kim spoke "I…I didn't want you to worry" Kim said softly "I had no idea why I had those dreams but now it is all clear. Ron I…" Kim began to crying walking away Monique grabbed Kim before she could leave and brought her in for a hug.

"Ron why are you…" Tim said "telling us now?" Jim finished

"Because they know" Ron said.

Mrs. Stoppable started to get tear up while Mr. stoppable looked at his son with worried eyes. Mr. and Mrs. Dr. Possible both looked at each other with worries of their own.

Kim wiped her tears letting go of Monique's hug and turned to look at Ron

"Ron, do…do they know… where you are?" Kim asked what everyone else was wondering themselves

"No they don't know Kim" Ron said.

Kim as well as everyone else were relieved with Ron's words.

"I am telling you guys all of this for you guys can understand the danger. They will do anything to get me out in the open"

"Stoppable-san is right. They will stop at nothing to get to him and finish him off" Yori said

"That's why I want you guys to be safe and careful they are everywhere as you just saw" Ron said

Felix wheeled himself in front of everyone "Don't worry Ron I won't let anything happen to Kim" Monique nodded "that goes double for me"

"Stoppable-san there is no need to worry your family will be safe with our care" Yori said bowing her head.

"Jim, Tim and I can work on putting in some security measures around the houses" Wade chimed in

"Yeah" the tweebs said "No one messes…" Jim said "with our family" Tim finished

"Ronald we will be fine" Mr. Stoppable said smiling at his son

"Yes, Ronnie we will be fine. I mean we have Kimmie and a whole ninja force protecting us" Mrs. Stoppable said wiping her own tears smiling "we can handle"

"Don't forget about us" Mrs. Dr. Possible said

"That's right. We might not be like our Kimmie-cub but anything is possible for possible. Ronald we won't let anything bad happen to anyone. We are all family here" Mr. Dr. Possible smiled.

Ron looked around the room. Everyone in that room was like family to him. Ron smiled back feeling better.

"I know Mr. Dr. P. Just keep each other safe"

Everyone smiled at Ron expect for Kim. Kim was still worried for not only her but for Ron. Ron catching on to this smiled at Kim.

"KP I'm fine. Please don't worry"

Kim didn't say anything just nodded trying to smile to reassure Ron

"Umm guys I want to talk to Monique, Felix and Wade for a bit in private if that's okay?"

"Sure Ronald" Mr. Stoppable said. Everyone slowly made their way to dining room leaving Felix, Monique, and Wade alone with Ron

"Guys I want you guys to keep an eye out for Kim. I know she isn't taking this good" Ron said

"Sure Ron you can count on us" Monique said

"I'll be there for the wedding. Wade you can send out the invites already" Ron said seeing wade smiling back nodding.

"Ron, are you sure?" Felix said a little skeptical on Ron's decision

"Felix I am sure. If I die in the hand of those people at least I can die happy just knowing i was Kim's husband" Ron said

Everyone was silent

"Ron you aren't going to die" Wade said

"I hope your right wade. I mean I can't always assume the worse right?" Ron said smiling "but if I do die than please watch over Kim and my baby. Don't let them get anywhere near them"

"We will" Felix said trying not to cry. He didn't like the way Ron was talking and neither did Monique.

"Alright I got to go. Please be careful guys" Ron said about to press the button when he heard someone speak

"Don't worry Ron we will" Everyone turned to see Kim walking in "promise me you'll be safe"

"Always KP. I'll talk to you soon. I love you"

Kim smiled " I love you too Ronnie. please be careful"

Ron smiled fading out.

author note: thank you all for your birthday wishes. again thank you for the reviews etc... the next update will hopefully be soon.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: i don't own Kim Possible

Two days have passed since Ron's announcement and Kim and Monique were packing some of Ron's stuff into boxes in his room.

"Awe Kim, you and Ron look so cute here" Monique said sitting down on the floor looking at Ron's photo album. She lifted up the album a bit for Kim could get a better look.

"I remember this. We took it after we finished our first day pre-k" Kim said pulling out Ron's old t-shirt jersey. "Mrs. Stoppable made us pose for it after Ron told her he made a friend" Kim smiled as she remembered the good old days.

Monique closed the album and carefully putting it inside the box next to her.

"Man I thought this is was going to be easy" Monique said getting up.

"Monique we just started" Kim said putting Ron's shirt inside the box. "Come on I want to move all his stuff into the new house today. Remember the moving truck is coming to my new place to leave the new furniture and stuff"

"Fine" Monique said. She walked towards Ron's collection of videogames and started putting them into the box. When she did she saw a guitar sticking out from a pile of clothes.

"I didn't know Ron can play" Monique said pulling out the guitar.

"He doesn't" Kim laughed looking at the guitar "He tried once when we were in middle school. He said it wasn't his "calling" Kim said rolled her eyes.

"Oh really than how do you explain this?" Monique said. Kim tossed another of Ron's shirt into the box and walked towards Monique with a composition book labeled "sheet music/ music ideas" in her hand.

Kim intrigued took the composition book from Monique and sat down on Ron's bed with Monique doing the same.

Kim opened the book to see names of some songs with note signs on top of lyrics. She kept flipping the pages when she saw her name.

"Kim's talent show song: option two" Kim said surprised.

"I'm your basic average girl and I'm here to save the world. You can't stop me cause I'm Kim Possible…" Monique started to read

"This isn't bad" Kim said turning the page "doesn't matter where doesn't matter when. I will be there for you till the very end .Danger or trouble I'm there on the double"

"Hey, you're right. I wonder why Ron hasn't shown you this "Monique asked looking at Kim who just simply shrugged.

"He probably had a hard time working on the ending. Look some pages are torn" Kim said showing Monique ripped pages

"Oh well come on we better get this done before the moving truck gets to your new crib" Monique said getting up.

"Your right" Kim said getting off the bed. "Put the…" Kim started to say when she was cut off by a loud scream .Both Monique and Kim stared at each other for a split second before running down the stairs.

When Kim and Monique where out of the room they saw Mrs. Stoppable outside Hana's room standing there frozen covering her mouth with her hands.

In the middle of the room there was a ninja dressed in white ninja clothes holding Hana, who was crying. Kim quickly went in front of Mrs. Stoppable and Monique in her fighting stance. She noticed the window was open.

_That explains how he got in_

"I'll give you to count of three to drop Hana before I show you what I can really do" Kim hissed.

Kim was heated and glared at the white masked suited ninja. She could have sworn the ninja was giving her a smile. Kim still in battle stance glared more heatedly "One … two…"

"Three" Yori said jumping inside the room through the opened window with an air strike kick. The ninja quickly grabbed Yori's leg with one arm and tossing her making her land right in front of Kim.

The ninja took out a knife placing it closer to Hana's face. In very thick accent the ninja spoke "One more move and little Han gets it"

Kim thinking quickly raised her hands in sign of surrender while pressing the Kimmunicator. Knowing see needed to say something fast before wade spoke she said "Okay I won't move just don't hurt Hana."

_Man I hope this works._

The ninja was slowly making his way to the window.

"Hana don't be scared okay. Remember your flippy lovin Big Brother? What he do?" Kim said smiling at Hana. Mrs. Stoppable, Monique, and Yori had no idea what Kim was thinking or what she had up her sleeve.

Hana looked at Kim with tears in her eyes "Big Brother"

All of sudden an familiar tone started to play

"Doin the flippy dance, La la la la…"

Hana giggled stretching out her little hands with excitement. When she did she hit the ninja's hand making him drop the knife. In those split seconds Hana easily was able to slip out of his hands landing gracefully on the floor dancing toward s Mrs. Stoppable. The ninja confused with what happen tried grabbing Hana again but Yori and Kim quickly went after him. He jumps causing Kim and Yori to crash right into Hana's crib.

The ninja landed right on top of the window frame. He tossed a card landing on Hana's crib and jumped out.

"Kim!" Monique yelled rushing to Kim side. Mrs. Stoppable grabbed Hana and hugged her kissing her forehead.

"Who was that man?" Mrs. Stoppable said hugging Hana a little tighter.

Monique helped Kim and Yori up.

"Kim is everyone okay?"

Kim lifted her Kimmunicator to see Wade panicked.

"Yeah Wade we're fine. They were trying to get Hana." Kim said still angered by the fact Hana could have easily been taken away "Thanks for assist back there. I knew you would catch on" Kim gave Wade a smile.

"Glad I was able to assist" Wade said.

Kim turned off her Kimmunicator and focused her attention at Yori.

Kim's face was heated more than ever "where are the other ninjas!" Kim yelled "They could have hurt Hana!" Kim yelled pointing at Hana who was blissfully giggling in her mother's arms.

"This is way too close to call!" was all Kim could say folding her hands glaring coldly at Yori.

"Kim, don't be all up on Yori" Monique said putting her hands on Kim's shoulders. Kim shrugged Monique's hand away keeping her gaze on Yori.

"Well?" Kim said tapping her foot waiting for Yori to respond.

Yori eyes were full of guilt and regret. She lowered her head not being able to face Kim's angered eyes

"I have failed you and your family Kim Possible. I was at your house making sure everything was okay and when I came back here I found my fellow ninjas unconscious. That's when I heard you talking to the dark one. I apologize" Yori said bowing her head.

Kim felt guilty for her hasty outburst. She didn't mean to snap at Yori as she did. She should have known she had a legit reason for leaving and even she didn't she wouldn't leave them unprotected.

"Are they alright?" Mrs. Stoppable said.

"Yes Mrs. Stoppable-san, they are alright they were just as you Americans would say knocked out from the dark one" Yori said walking up picking up the knife left behind. She observes it putting it into her pocket.

"Well…uh… at least no one was severely hurt" Kim said "the important thing is that Hana is safe"

"Yes, the important thing is that Hana is safe." Mrs. Stoppable said "What I can't figure out is why they didn't just take her? I mean that man could have easily taken Hana with the time it took for all of you to come"

Kim thought about what Mrs. Stoppable was saying until Yori spoke "because it was a warning"

Everyone looked at Yori who showed the card the ninja left on Hana's bed. Yori handed the card to Kim. Kim took it and it read. When she was done reading the card she looked up at everyone. Her face grew redder than her red hair with blazing fury rising inside of her. She took a deep breath and turned her attention to Monique.

"Monique lets go finish packing Ron's stuff and Yori" Kim said turning to Yori "Stay with Hana and Mrs. Stoppable"

Yori bowed and walked next to Mrs. Stoppable and Hana. Kim angry crumbled up the card and tossed it aside leaving the room with Monique.

Mrs. Stoppable handed Hana to Yori and picked up the card. She unfolded it and read it

**_Get out while you still can Ms. Possible. The minute you marry stoppable your death and the ones of your love ones will be inevitable _**

Mrs. Stoppable couldn't believe what she was reading. They wanted Kim not to marry Ron? Why? That was the question Mrs. Stoppable was asking to herself when she throw the card into the trash.

Kim was parking the sloth on the driveway when she saw the moving truck.

"Guess they are here" Kim mumbled. She got out of the sloth with Mrs. Stoppable, Hana, Yori and Monique. Once one of the men inside the truck saw Kim he got out of the truck with his partner.

"Kim Possible!" One of the men said giving Kim a hand shake

"Uh Hi" Kim smiled "Do I Know you?"

"My name is Vic. You and your sidekick saved me from crashing into the gas station"

Kim looked at the man realizing she did know gave him a smile "No big. One of the reasons why I had my brothers built in a grappling hook into my car"

"Where do you want us to put the stuff Ms. Possible?" The other man next to Vic said

"Oh I'll help you with that" Mrs. Stoppable said "Follow me" Mrs. Stoppable said walking to the front door.

Kim smiled and walked back to the sloth and opened the back trunk. Kim took out one of the boxes and was about to walk when Monique stopped her.

"Nuh uh girl" Monique said taking the box away "you already have too much to carry" Monique grinned looking at Kim's stomach

"Monique I'm pregnant. That doesn't mean I'm helpless" Kim said annoyed "what did we say about joking about my pregnancy?"

"Sorry Kim. Mom's the word" Monique laughed walking away from Kim. Kim sighed but smiled at her friend.

"Possible? what are you doing here?"

Kim froze. _ No way! It can't be _

"Mr. Barkin?" Kim said turned to see Mr. Barkin.

"Wh…what are you doing here?" Kim asked very much in shock seeing Mr. Barkin there.

"I live next door" Mr. Barkin said looking at the house next door.

"I wanted to greet my new neighbors since I saw the moving truck."

Kim couldn't believe it.

_Oh boy Ron going to flip when he finds out_

"Well um…" Kim said touching her hair not looking at Mr. Barkin in the eye. Mr. Barkin surprise to Kim's weird behavior started putting the pieces together.

"Possible don't tell me you are…"Mr. Barkin said with a worried look in his face.

"Uh huh" Kim said

"And stoppable" Mr. Barkin asked

"Yup" was all Kim manage to say still not quite looking at Mr. Barkin in the eye.

Mr. Barkin froze looking at Kim. "Well…um… I better go." With that Mr. Barkin left walking back to his house.

"Girl was that Mr. B?" Monique said walking to Kim.

"Yup… and we are going to be neighbors" Kim said looking at Monique. "This day just keeps getting better and better" Kim said sarcastically handing Monique another box.

In Dr. Drakken's most familiar lairs, Dr. Drakken was showing off his newest invention to Shego.

"I think I have finally done it Shego!" Dr. Drakken raised his small invention in the air. "I think i can finally get rid of these ridiculous petals."

"Oh please Dr. D you have been saying that for the past month" Shego said sitting her usual chair flipping through her Villains magazine not bothering to look up.

"Why do always have to harsh my mood Shego" Dr. Drakken frowned "I thought when we started dating this sarcasms of yours would have been over"

"Please Dr. D. you know that's not going to happen" Shego smirked looking up.

"err... a man can dream" Dr. Drakken mumbled.

Shego was about to say something sarcastic again when the intruder alarm went off.

"Who is it this time" Dr. Drakken said annoyed. The door to the lair fell down. Shego got up from her chair looking over at Dr. Drakken who was cowardly underneath the table

"Sorry. didn't mean to do that" said a blue suited man scratching his head with an awkward smile.

"Hego! What are you doing here again?!" Shego said irked walking towards her brother "I told you just because I saved the world with possible and her buffoon doesn't mean I'm…."

"Shego don't be rude to family" Dr. Drakken said getting up from under the table and walking towards Hego.

"You should at least hear him out" He said putting his hand over Hego's shoulder.

"Dr. D, don't push me" Shego said with her glowing green hands.

"Shego I didn't come to ask you join Team Go again" Hego said waking to Shego. "I came here to give you this" Hego said walking towards Shego with an envelope in his hand.

Shego took the envelope with her non glowing hand from Hego.

_ To Shego and Dr. Drakken _it said.

Shego opened the envelope to see an invite and a small letter inside

Seeing the letter Shego played it cool and just took out the invite reading it while leaving the letter inside.

"Shego what is it?" Dr. Drakken said

"Take a look for yourself, Doc" Shego said handing it to Dr. Drakken.

Dr. Drakken took it and read it.

"They can't be serious" Dr. Drakken said looking at Shego

"I know" Shego said looking as confused as Drakken.

"A wedding" Dr. Drakken said looking at invite again. "And inviting us?"

"I hope you consider coming Shego." Hego said "Team Go got their invites and are attending Ms. Possible and Mr. Stoppable's wedding. That why I am here. Your invite came to Go Tower attached to ours"

"We will… consider it" Shego said looking at Dr. Drakken who was still looking at the invite.

"Alright then Shego, I better be off then. My shift begins in a few" Hego said leaving the lair.

"Um I guess we are invited to a wedding" Dr. Drakken said turning to face Shego who had disappeared. Drakken confused looked around the lair

" shego?"

Shego closed the door of her room and opened the letter. "What's your game possible?" Shego said. As she read the letter Shego's eyes grew and couldn't help but be utterly surprise with what it said

"No way!" Shego said taking a minute to let the new information sink in.

"Shego!" Dr. Drakken yelled

Shego tossed the letter letting it burn closing the door behind her.


	17. Chapter 17

The big day was finally here, Kim and Monique where at the Hotel Middleton getting Kim into her wedding dress.

"Kim I told you, your sister delivers" Monique smirked when Kim turned around to see herself in her dress.

"Monique you're the greatest" Kim said hugging her. Kim looked angelic in her pristinely white strapless gown. It was a layered lace A-line, with the intention of masking her pregnancy. The top was a simple sweetheart lined with gems, making its way down, it became flowy shape having a fairly high slit on one side.

"Girlfriend you know I always have your back" Monique smiled "come one let me help you with your hair"

Jim, Tim, Wade and Felix where in the front of the hotel helping the coming invited guest inside the venue while Mr. and Mrs. Possible and Mr. and Mrs. stoppable where at the back of the hotel waiting for Ron to arrive."Ronald should have been here by now" Mr. Stoppable said looking at his watch.

"He is probably running late" Mrs. Dr. Possible said "I mean we don't even know where-" Mrs. Possible said when she saw a helicopter coming their way.

When the helicopter was close to the adults it let down a rope ladder with Sensei and a masked ninja climbing down. Once they were down the Helicopter left.

Mrs. Stoppable couldn't help but stare at the masked ninja. the ninja looked familiar to her looking into his chocolate colored eyes.

"Ronnie?" she said walking a bit closer. The ninja took off the masked to revile Ron with his goofy smile

"Hi Mom" Ron said giving his mother a hug

The rest of the adults came to welcome Ron back home

"Mom, Dad, Mr. and Mrs. Dr. P this is Sensei" Ron said. He turns to Sensei who bowed his head to the adults.

" It is an Honor to finally met you all" sensei said

"Ronald isn't he the …" Mr. Stoppable said scratching his head

"Yup dad this is the man who hooked us up with Hana" Ron said putting his arm around his father

"Dr. Possible your brother asked me … RON!" Wade said walking towards everyone.

"Yo Wade my man" Ron said giving Wade a fist bump as well as a hug

"Ron it's great to see you again. When did you get here?" Wade said

"Just a few minutes ago, did you get my room set?" Ron asked

"Oh of course here" Wade said taking a card key from his pocket. "Room 23. I also was able to get the other things on your list done"

"Booyah! Thanks Wade I knew I could count on you" Ron took the card key from Wade

"Well better be getting ready after this is a special day after all Ron said smiling "I can't wait to take a nice shower in an actual shower right buddy?"

"Uh huh" Rufus squeaked

Ron was about to leave when Sensei grabbed his attention "Stoppable-san remember what we discuss"

"I know sensei" Ron said seriously bowing his head

" I know what i have to do" Ron said. Rufus nodded as well

"Come on buddy let's go get wash up" Ron said leaving the adults to talk among themselves

"So"Mr. Stoppable said getting closer to sensei "you're not part of an adoption agency" Mr. stoppable said looking at sensei making Ron and Rufus chuckle leaving the scene

Ron slid his card key and opened the door. The room was sorta big with a TV, a table with chair near the room's big windows and full-sized bed. On the bed he found his tuxedo, boxers, socks, his dress shoes, and his Kippah. Rufus jumped out Ron's pocket running towards the TV remote.

"You watch some TV buddy. I'm going to take a shower" Ron said stretching his arms walking to the bathroom.

Ron in the middle of shower heard someone walking inside the room. Ron froze letting the water pour down. Ron started to think he was hearing things until he heard Rufus's frantic voice and someone moving around the room. Ron quickly turned off the water and grabbed his towel wrapping it around him

_This is it. Man these tanks if I die than I'll die naked. No focus remember what sensei said_

"Who goes there?" Ron said stepping outside of the bathroom in his monkey style fighting stance

Ron saw Shego in her plasma hands aiming at some Global Justice agents and Yamanouchi ninjas

"It's all good here dude." Ron started to say going in between Shego and the global justice / Yamanouchi ninjas.

"I can handle it from here. She's a guest" Ron said nodding at ninjas who quickly disappeared.

"We will be outside if you need us" said a voice that Ron recognized as Will Du who sounded surprise with Ron's words stepping outside the room closing the door.

Shego walked her way to the chair putting her legs on top of the table staring at Ron head to toe

"I see now what Kimmie sees in you" Shego said laughing "must say those muscles… are hot"

Ron blushing let down his guard "so glad you can make it Shego" Ron said taking a better grip of his towel "got the invite I see"

"Yes I did as to why I'm not so sure" Shego said looking questionably at Ron "what's going on here Stoppable is Possible really pregnant?"

"Yes" Ron said "KP is pregnant. I wouldn't joke about this Shego" Ron said seriously which sort of surprise Shego since Ron didn't seem like the serious type to her.

"If Princess is pregnant than why tell me?" Shego said "I mean I would think I would be the least person you would tell"

"That's true if it wasn't for the times you saved Kim" Ron said

"Now hold on there …" Shego said defensibly when Ron cut her off.

"Let's not kid ourselves Shego" Ron said "there were plenty of times you could have finished both me and Kim off and didn't. I invited you because I need your help" Ron said

"What makes you think I'll help?" Shego said smirking her evil smile laying back in the chair.

"Because you wouldn't want a death of an unborn child to be on your conscious if you could have done something."

Shego taken off guard blinked sitting up. "Shego I know about the accident" Ron said

Shego quickly went after Ron with her plasma hand getting up from the chair. Ron still trying not to let his towel fall dodge the oncoming plasma punch

"Shego chill!" Ron yelled. "Who told you?" Shego hissed wanted to throw a plasma blast at Ron

"Wade did a little digging but it wasn't confirmed until he talked to Hego" Ron said

Shego froze just staring blankly at Ron's eyes

"Shego I know you didn't become evil just because you loved it. You did it for no one would dare try to hurt you again"

At that moment Shego did something Ron didn't think possible… she cried taking her place again on the chair covering her face with her hands.

Ron awkwardly steps closer to her with Rufus on his shoulders.

"How much do you know?" Shego said wiping away the tears. She looked up at Ron.

"Just mild details, I don't need to know everything" Ron said kindly placing his hand on Shego's shoulder.

"I was young and stupid when I was teamed up with my brother's" Shego started to say "I was in love with man that loved me more than life itself. We were going to live happy lives together. We were going to get married the week it happened" Shego said trying her best not to cry

"What happened?" Ron said.

Shego sighed "I came home to the Go Tower that day like any other day. When I walked inside to see my brothers hurt and bruised. I found out one of our old villains had escape and wanted revenge on me for what I did to him….. He kidnapped him" Shego hissed turning her face to the window

Ron just listened to Shego. He could feel the pain Shego was having telling him the story.

"When I found him it was too late…. He was dead. The next day after we found him I found out I was a month pregnant. Word got out to our foes and will the rest is history" Shego said getting up from the chair and stood in front of the window

"I left Team Go after that wanting nothing to do with my brothers" Shego turned to Ron. Her eyes filled with fury "blaming them for what happened in my life. I knew my powers were strong and if I continued with being evil than no one would mess with me and hurt me that's when I teamed up with Dr. Drakken"

"Shego that's why I need your help to make sure that doesn't happen to Kim" Ron said

Shego thought about what Ron told her in the letter. Shego still looking at Ron sighed "Fine." Shego finally said " I'll help make sure Kimmie is safe"

Ron couldn't help but smile "Booyah!" he cheered. Shego walked towards Ron.

"I'm doing it for the baby not Kimmie you got that!" Shego said placing her plasma hand near Ron's face

"Okay, Okay" Ron said smiling his goofy smile lifting his hand in surrender "Thanks Shego"

"Stoppable you aren't as stupid as I thought" Shego said giving him a semi-smile.

"I better go check on Dr. D. I told him I was going to the restroom when Kimmie's uncle or whatever spotted him and was talking to the Nerd linger" Shego said walking to the door. Before she opened it Shego gave her evil smile. She turned to Ron who was about to enter the bathroom again.

"Oh one more thing Stoppable" Shego said lighting up her plasma hand

"Yee… HEY!" Ron yelled. Shego throw her plasma blast at Ron. Ron jumped letting his hands fly up making his towel drop

Shego laughed opening the door "See you at the alter" Shego chuckled closing the door

"Man" Ron said quickly putting back the towel on and walking into the bathroom.

**author note: Thank you all for the great reviews :) in lots of your comments you guys mentioned if shego didn't want to go to the wedding. it not that she didn't want to go it was just surprising to her.**

**the next chapter will be the wedding let's just hope it goes smoothly -KPFAN OUT**


	18. Chapter 18

Ron was standing next to Felix and Wade on the alter.

"Everything is set Ron" Wade started to say "I had Jim and Tim put video cameras all around this place. I set them up for people can go on the website and see the wedding live. You know for those reporters won't be trying to sneak in."

"That's good to know" Ron said half paying attention to what wade said

"Um Ron are okay? I mean you did ask me to…" Wade said

"No wade it isn't about the cameras… It's just…." Ron said

"Ron don't worry this place is completely safe. Dr. Director has global justice surrounding the perimeter. Yori has the ninjas also working with GJ surrounding the other parts. Everything is under control" Wade said trying to help lessen Ron's nerves

"Don't tell me you're having cold feet now?" Felix chuckled

"No!" Ron said defensibly "I mean, what if I forget what to say or I lose my pants and and…!" Ron was now in full nervous mode

"Ron Man, chill" Felix said wheeling himself closer to Ron "Kim must be just as nervous as you are and I sure she wouldn't be like you right now"

…

The wedding was about to start and everyone was ready to enter… all expect Kim who was pacing all around the room.

"Kim, Stop wigging girl! Everything is going to go as smooth as possible" Monique said trying to reassure Kim.

"How can you be so sure Monique?! What if I forget what to say? Or some villain attacks during the middle of the ceremony? Or even worse… Ron loses his pants!" Kim started to rant

"Kimberly Ann, now you listen here" Nana Possible said "Do you love Ronald dear?"

Kim without even think respond "Nana, of course I do"

"Then dear, it shouldn't matter what occurs at the wedding" Nana said

Everyone gave Nana Possible puzzled looks not quite understanding where she was going with her speech.

"What matters Kimberly Ann, is that you are marrying the man of your dreams. So a villain attacks or you forget what to say or Ronald _does_ lose his pants. The point is, regardless of what happens you're still going to marry him. It shouldn't matter how or what happens during the ceremony"

Kim let Nana's words sync into her mind.

_Nana's right! It shouldn't matter if Ron loses his pants or something happens. What matters is that I get to say I do to the man I love and the future father of my child._

"Nana you always know what to say" Kim smiled hugging Nana

A knock came from the door. Mr. Dr. Possible opened the door "Kimmie-cub it's time"

…..

Everyone was outside taking the respected seats waiting for the ceremony to start. Ron was still bit nervous standing next to Rabi Katz. Ron took a deep breath and listened to the music being played

_It's time_

Kim wanted anything for her wedding but the ordinary, because her life in anything but ordinary. So, naturally, '_here comes the bride_' was completely off the list. She wanted something that describes the type of love she and Ron had. So it wasn't any surprise when Ron heard the familiar melody being played.

***Come what may, Moulin Rouge* (If you'd like, look up the song and listen to it while reading the next part. Search "Come What May, Original Movie" on YouTube! I did edited the song for those who do follow )**

Joss was the first to appear throwing the flower peddles.

**_Never knew I could feel like this_**

**_Like I've never seen the sky before_**

**_Want to vanish inside your kiss_**

**_Every day I love you more and more_**

**_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing?_**

Monique and Wade appeared walking slowly with the beat.

**_Telling me to give you everything_**

**_Seasons may change, winter to spring_**

**_But I love you until the end of time_**

Then appeared Felix and Yori

**_Come what may _**

**_Come what may_**

**_I will love you until my dying day_**

Then came out Kim and Mr. Dr. Possible appeared. Kim spotted Ron. Neither one of them could take their eyes off of one another. Ron couldn't help but being star struck, looking at how beautiful Kim was. Kim likewise saw Ron more muscular and very dashing in his monkey suit giving her his warm, goofy smile.

**_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_**

**_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_**

**_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_**

**_It all revolves around you_**

**_And there's no mountain too high_**

**_No river too wide_**

**_Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side_**

**_Storm clouds may gather,_**

**_And stars may collide_**

Kim and Mr. Dr. Possible finally reached the alter. Kim wanted nothing more than to hug Ron. It has been over a month since she has seen him in person and the waiting was killing her but she knew she needed to wait for the song to finish.

**_But I love you (I love you)_**

**_Until the end of time (until the end of time)_**

**_Come what may_**

**_Come what may_**

**_I will love you until my dying day_**

Rabbi Katz was the first to speak

"Now who gives this young lady" Rabi Katz smiling at Kim and Mr. Dr. Possible

"Her mother and I do" Mr. Dr. Possible said handing Kim's hand to Ron and uniting Kim and Ron's hands together

"You take good care of my Kimmie-cub" Mr. Dr. Possible said looking at Ron with a smile on his face and a tear in his eye.

"with my life" Ron responded also smiling at Mr. Dr. Possible

"Friends, Family, people from around the world, we are gathered here today to celebrate the holy Matrimony of Mr. Ronald Stoppable and Miss. Kimberly Ann Possible." Rabbi Katz gave Kim and Ron a smile and continued "If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter forever hold his peace."

No one spoke.

"Now this young couple has decided they wished to say their own vows" Rabbi Katz turned his attention towards Ronald "Ronald"

Ron was taken off guard _saying our own vows! Aw man_

"Well um…" Ron didn't know what to say until he saw Kim giving him a reassuring smile. He smiled his goofy smile and continued "Kim for one, I love you, more than you will ever comprehend. You are my life, my rock, basically my everything. When everyone else called me a loser, a low life, someone that wasn't going to make anything of himself, you, Kimberly Ann Possible, were always there to tell me I wasn't. To give me the boost I need to move on and be something more than what everyone else said. I will never hurt you or leave you. I will be there for you till death do us part and nothing is this world no nothing in this universe will keep me from being at your side. You're my KP for greater or for worse."

Kim couldn't help but let out some tears "Oh Ron. I love you too. We have been through so much over the years, super villains, plasma rays, ninjas, high school. But no matter what we needed to do rather it was fighting off Drakken and Shego or studying all night for Mr. Barkin's test you were always there with me." Kim stopped.

She took Ron hands and continued "Ron I couldn't save the world without you nevertheless survive without you. You always thought I was the strong one, the 'girl who can do anything' but in reality is I became 'that girl' because of you. Ron you would risk everything for me. What more can girl asks for, right?" There was a bit of chuckling "I will never leave you, for richer or for poor, for sickness and in health, for greater or for worse, till death do us part. Ronald Stoppable you will always have my heart."

"May we have the rings" Rabbi Katz said

"Sure Rabbi Katz" Ron said putting his hand his pocket. His face turned to his normal nervous paranoid self. "Just a sec" Ron said frantically looking for the rings in his pocket.

_HE LOST THE RING _Kim thought.

Ron continued looking in his pocket when he heard Rufus squeak.

He looked to see Rufus holding the rings.

Both Kim and Ron sighed in relief.

"Thanks buddy" Ron said winking at Rufus. He put the ring on Kim's wedding finger and Kim did the same

"I know pronounce you man and wife"

Ron stepped on the glass. "mazel tov" everyone cheered.

Ronald?" Rabbi Katz said looking at Ron.

"Yeah Rabbi K?" Ron asked

"You may now kissed the bride" Rabbi Katz said almost chuckling

"BOOYAH!" Ron cheered kissing Kim.

Everyone cheered. Many jumped out of their seats with full excitement for the new married couple. Mr. and Mrs. Possible had tears of joy as well as the stoppable. The tweebs didn't do they usual disgusted face but looked at each other with smiles on their faces.

"Ladies and Gentleman from around the world it is my Honor to introduce to the world Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Stoppable" Rabbi Katz said smiling and clapping himself for the new couple

"Kim I can't believe it" Ron said smiling the hugest smile

"Believe it Ron we are man and wife." Kim said giving Ron another kiss.

Kim and Ron started to walk down the aisle together with people tossing the uncooked rice at them.

_**Author**__** note:**_ **_here you guys are... the wedding! :) Thanks a mill for all the reviews you guys have wrote. i very much appreciate them. it helps me want to the continue the story when i do so please continue reviewing. I would very much would appreciate if you guys also checked out some of my other stories if you haven't. also a reminder that Kim Possible will be on Disney channel on August 8th at 12:00 a.m. Till the next sitch -KPFAN out _**


End file.
